Love Protect's, Love Flow's
by katy1986
Summary: What if things had been different on Halloween 1981.AU. Read for full summary inside. Canon pairing for the main characters in the books. Please read and review. Chap 6 is up. X
1. CH01 HALLOWEEN

Summary: What if on the 31st of October 1981, James and Lily had been on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix and had left Harry with James's older sister and her husband. A story about Harry growing up with a family. And how do the Weasley's have a connection with the Potter family before Harry and Ron start Hogwarts. A story of Harry and his cousin's life. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognisable characters or the books or films. I write just for pleasure of writing. I hope Summary: What if on the 31st of October 1981, James and Lily had been on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix and had you all enjoy as well.

AN: I hope you all enjoy the story, and thanks to my beta reader Rainbow Mango, thank you for the help with the chapter.

HPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKS

Chapter 1

Halloween

31st October 1981 (Godric's Hollow)

Close to midnight, in a small town in England called Godric's Hollow, there walked a man. He was no ordinary man. He was tall, with pale white skin, his eye sockets were like slits in his face with blood red eyes behind them. He wore a long black clock that billowed out behind him as he strode purposefully towards a house that had suddenly appeared into his line of vision. As the house appeared in front of him, the man grinned grimly at the house. It was a smile that would make any man, woman or child shiver in fear. This wasn't just any old man; this was the most feared person in the other world that existed within the one he now walked. In the Wizarding world, people were so scared that they did not even dare say his name.

As he reached the gate of the house his smile grew more sinister. He looked through the downstairs window to see a lone adult male sitting on a chair reading a paper, his wand on the table near his reach. This made him feel smug but he knew he had to act fast.

Voldemort pushed the gate open, strode to the door, pulled out his wand and shouted "Reducto." The door shattered into pieces making the man in the front room jump up, grabbing his wand out as he yelled out, "It's him. Take Harry and go! Now"

But Voldemort was faster. Before the man could turn back Voldemort called out "Avada Kedavra." A green light lit the room up as the man fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Voldemort scowled as he followed the sounds that were coming from upstairs. As he reached the top he walked towards the room where the noise was coming from. He pushed the door but it wouldn't budge which made him angrier. "Reducto" he yelled angrily causing the door and all the furniture to shatter and fly out of the way making the woman in the room scream.

Voldermort grimaced in repulsion, as he walked into the room; he turned to the woman who had screamed. He faltered in his steps. This wasn't the woman he was expecting to see. However his confusion didn't last long. "Move out the way stupid woman, you do not have to die as well." Voldemort scowled as the woman stepped in front of the cot trying to hide the little black haired, green eyed one year old from the his sight.

"No. Not Harry, not Harry" the woman pleaded making Voldemort laugh.

"Have it your way… Avada Kedavra." He smiled triumphantly as the green flash vanished leaving the woman lying lifeless on the floor. He could now see the baby in the cot. His eyes flashed looking at him. He glowered as he lifted his wand and pointed it straight at the baby. "Avada Kedavra." The bright green light illuminated the room as an almighty bang rang throughout the house, shaking it to the foundations, as all the windows blew out simultaneously.

HPKSHPKSHPKSHPKS

5 Minutes Earlier at the Godric's Hollow Town Centre

Four people had just appeared in an alley just to the side of the town centre, all of them dressed in cloaks.

"God that was boring. Dumbledore as never sent us on such a useless mission." One of the three guys said letting out a long breath.

"Well it wasn't a waste of time as such…" sighed the only woman. "We identified two new death eaters, that's something."

"Honey you always look at the bright side, always the optimistic one." Her husband said laughing.

"I concur" the other man joined in; laughing at the look he was receiving from the first man to speak. "What..."

He was cut off as a loud explosion ripped through the town, originating from the street that they were heading to.

The four cloaked figures looked at one another before the woman screamed out.

"No! Harry!" she shouted, before bolting towards the street, the other three following behind her.

The three guys caught up to her as she rounded the corner. They all came to a halt at the sight of the house; it had a hole in the wall where Harry's room once was. All the windows in the house were blown out, and the door was hanging off the hinges.

"Oh God, Harry" the woman's husband whispered, as his wife ran to the front gate of the house followed by him and the other two. They all quickly made their way up to the door as the house was starting to attract attention.

As they crossed the threshold the woman gasped, as they saw the body of a middle aged man on the floor.

"David" she gasped with tears in her eyes. One of the guys went to check on him as her husband wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry guys" the man by the body said as he stood up shaking his head. "He's dead. Looks like The Killing Curse" he finished. "He didn't have a chance."

"Oh god, no Harry" the woman whispered as she shrugged out of her husband's arms and ran up the stairs avoiding all the debris in her way. "No" she screamed out in despair as she pushed through the door. The wall by the cot was blown out and all the things were scattered across the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed, as she saw the woman on the floor and the baby laying face down in the cot.

Her husband came in after her and caught her as her legs gave out. She clung to her husband as heart wrenching sobs broke from her. "Oh God Harry" he whispered looking at the little body in the cot, not noticing the slight rise and fall of the baby's chest as tears clouded up his eyes. His eyes left the baby and strayed to the woman, and his tears started to fall. The other 2 men entered the room to see their two best friends crying in grief. They gathered the couple into a hug.

"What was that?" asked the tall guy with black hair, looking around after hearing a faint whimpering. He froze as the other man grabbed his arm and pointed to the cot.

"Sirius look!" the shaggy haired guy said in disbelief as he stared at the cot.

"Oh God Harry" he said looking at the cot to see the baby now standing there whimpering at the adults in the room. "James, Lily look" he said bending down and pointing to the cot. James and Lily followed his hand and as Lily spotted the baby she gasped.

"Harry" she cried running over to the baby and bringing him straight to her chest. As she spoke softly to her son, her husband joined her and ran his hand over the baby's head. "Oh Harry" she whimpered hugging her baby to her.

"How?" James asked as he stroked his son's head. "What's that?" James asked pointing to an angry looking red scar on Harry's head in the shape of a lightning bolt as his two friends came and stood around them. All four were so busy fussing over the baby that none of them heard the three cloaked figures that had entered the house downstairs with their wands drawn.

The three cloaked figures looked at each other as they saw the body of David and quickened their pace as they headed upstairs. As they reached the landing they could hear murmurs coming from a room. They pulled their wands up ready to strike. As they entered the room, one of them stepped on a bit of rubble that made the floor board crack. At the noise the other two sprang in with their wands at the ready and came face to face with four people pointing their wands at them with one of them holding the baby.

"Who are you? And be careful with your answer." James growled looking at the three cloaked figures before stepping closer to Lily and Harry. James, Lily, Sirius and Remus stiffened as the figure in the centre stepped forward and pulled the hood of his cloak back.

Let me know what you think?

Katy xXx


	2. CH02 EXPLAINATIONS AND REALISATIONS

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for full disclaimer… but summary don't own the harry Potter francise… if I did I would be rich but I'm not. Lol.

AN: this is un-betaed… if anyone is interested in betaing PM me. Xx

HPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKS

Chapter 2

Explanations and realisations

The three cloaked figures looked at each other in shock when they realised who they were looking at. They were just about to announce their surprise when James growled.

"Who are you? And be careful with you answer."

The figure in the centre sensing James's agitation pulled back his hood and stashed his wand in his robes so that James could see who he was looking at and that he wasn't a threat.

"Dumbledore" Lily sighed still trying to fight her tears as she lowered her wand, as the other two figures pulled their hoods down revealing their faces.

"Potter, Lupin, Black. Lower your wands please." growled the guy to Dumbledore's left, as the woman on his right took in the scene trying to keep her tears behind her glasses but turned when James spoke again in a scared quavering voice as he looked at the three.

"No" James's voice cracked. "I can't risk it. Prove who you are." James said raising his wand with a shaking hand.

"I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I am the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and founder of the Order of The Phoenix and offered to be secret keeper for you and your wife." Dumbledore finished looking at James.

"I am Minerva McGonagall. I am the deputy head mistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as the Transfiguration teacher and I am also the head of Gryffindor house of which all four of you were members. I am also a member of the Order of the Phoenix." McGonagall said staring at the four from behind her glasses.

"I am Alastor Moody, head Auror at the Ministry of Magic, I am the Auror that trained and took you under my wing, James and Sirius. I am also a member of the Order of the Phoenix." Moody growled. Dumbledore, Moody and McGonagall watched as James, Remus and Sirius lowered their wands.

"James, Lily I know you must be shaken but we need to get out of this house before it attracts anymore Muggle attention." Dumbledore said in a soothing voice as he walked over to Lily and James. "I will take you all back to Hogwarts so Madam Pomfrey can check out Harry."

"Albus what are we going to do with David and Rose's bodies?" Minerva asked, her voice quavering as she looked at Rose's body to her right.

"Oh, Oh God" Lily cried looking at Rose's body. "No they can't be dead, they can't. They have an eight year old daughter; they need to be around for her." Lily cried as she sank to the floor.

"She is going into shock." Moody said looking at Dumbledore before looking towards James. "As is James."

"Lily, I promise I will make sure their daughter is taken care of." Dumbledore said looking Lily straight in the eye as he squeezed her arm before turning to James. "James" Dumbledore called, but James was just staring at Rose's body.

"I need to contact my mum" James whispered going white.

"I will do that James. Stay with your wife and son." Minerva said looking at James with tears in her eyes.

"My sister and her husband died protecting my son, I need to do something." James yelled shaking with grief.

"James all your sister and brother-in-law would want is for you to look after your family. Minerva will go to your mother and bring her to Hogwarts and bring your niece with her as well." Dumbledore said looking at James and silently telling him to do what he had been told.

"Albus, Muggle's are swarming outside, we will have to apparate from here." Moody growled using his revolving blue eye to see through the floor and outside.

"Remus, Sirius help me pack Lily, James and Harry's belongings please." Minerva asked conjuring trunks out of thin air with her wand.

"Yea" Remus answered as Sirius nodded walking over towards Minerva, before following her out the door to collect everything Lily, James and Harry would need.

"Moody, take David and Rose's bodies to Hogwarts as well please" Dumbledore asked looking sombre when he looked at Rose's body.

"You got it Dumbledore" Moody said pointing his wand at Rose's body.

"'Wingardium Leviosa'" Moody said as Rose's body rose in the air. "I will go as soon as I have David." Moody growled out as he walked to the door. Pointing his wand at Rose's body again he said "'Locomotor Rose'" and Rose's body followed him out of the door.

Minerva re-entered the room followed by Remus and Sirius.

"I have sent all their belongings to Hogwarts along with a note to Poppy" Minerva stated quietly as a hush fell over the group. Dumbledore opened his mouth when two more people appeared in front of them causing Dumbledore, Minerva, James, Sirius and Remus to draw their wands.

"Dumbledore" A big man groused as he lowered his hood to reveal his face. The man looked like a lion with his mane like beard.

"Rufus" Dumbledore spoke acknowledging the first new comer as the other one lowered his hood. "Shacklebolt" The two newcomers' were members of the Auror office; their names were Rufus Scrimgeour and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Good evening Dumbledore" Shacklebolt said sadly looking at the oldest male in front of him before looking around the room. "James, Sirius, Remus, Lily. Good to see you, wish it was under better circumstances."

"Yea me too" James muttered not looking at the people in front of him.

"Shacklebolt, go see if you can find any trace magic downstairs. Potter, Black. I will need statements from you later. Has Harry been medically checked out yet?" Scrimgeour asked looking at Dumbledore.

"No I was just about to take them to Hogwarts so that Madam Pomfrey could take a look at him. I thought it would be more secure in light of the events that have happened this evening."

"Yes, that's fine. The Hospital Wing at Hogwart's will much more secure than St Mungo's." Scrimgeour said looking around the room. "I will contact you when I need to speak to Lily and James, if that is ok with them of course?" Scrimgeour asked looking at James and Lily.

"Yes, that's fine." Lily whispered as James just nodded.

"Ok, let's go. Lily I will take you and Harry with me, James, Sirius, Remus… I take it you will be ok on your own?" Dumbledore asked watching as they nodded. Dumbledore took Lily's arm as she held Harry in the other Dumbledore twisted on the spot and apparated. "See you all back in the Hospital Wing." as all of them apparated at the same time.

HPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKS

Hogwarts Hospital Wing

All was quiet in Hogwarts, the halls were empty of students as it was past midnight and the majority of the teachers were mulling about in the staff room planning out their next lesson's and conferring with each other.

In the hospital wing Poppy Pomfrey was cleaning down the ward when a letter appeared in mid air and fluttered down on to a bed. Poppy picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Poppy,_

_I hope you are still awake and this hasn't awakened you. Could you please make sure that the Hospital Wing is empty? Earlier this evening He Who Must Not Be Named attacked the Potter household while Lily and James were on a mission for the Order and James's sister and brother-in-law were looking after Harry. They were killed and He Who Must Not Be Named tried to kill Harry as well but some how Harry survived. Alastor is on his way with David and Rose's bodies. Can you pull a curtain around them before Dumbledore arrives with Lily, James, Harry, Sirius and Remus?_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Poppy stood there staring at the letter in her left hand whilst her right hand covered her mouth, trying to reign in her distress. She put the letter down and walked to the far end of the ward and pushed two beds together and pulled the curtains on either side. She had just pulled the curtains into place when Moody appeared with two hovering bodies, Poppy turned and gasped.

"Poppy" Moody growled nodding his head at the matron. "Where are we placing these two?"

"Over here" Poppy replied trying to keep her voice straight.

"Ok." Moody nodded before pointing his wand at the bodies "Locomotor Rose. Locomotor David" Moody said, moving both bodies over to the bed before lowering them.

"Be at peace David and Rose" Poppy murmured as she closed the curtains.

"Alastor? What happened? How is Harry? How are Lily and James?" Poppy asked, firing off questions.

"Poppy, please breathe! I know tonight has been traumatising but you need to calm down. I'm not sure what happened. All we know is He Who Must Not Be Named went to the Potter's and killed David and Rose and attacked Harry. Harry looks ok; he just has an ugly red scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt. Lily is distraught and is holding on to Harry as if he is a lifeline and James is a wreck. He is trying to be strong for Lily and Harry, but he also wants to be there for his mum and niece and is about to crack" Moody sighed looking sadly at the closed curtains.

"Oh God! Marian! Has she been told yet?" Poppy asked looking at the closed curtains too.

"Minerva was going to take care of it. James wanted to but Dumbledore told him to stay with Lily and Harry" Moody finished turning away from the curtains concealing the bodies and looking at the door just as Dumbledore, James, Lily, Harry, Sirius and Remus appeared.

"Everything sorted out at the house" Moody asked walking forward.

"Yes, Scrimgeour and Shacklebolt arrived just before we left. I have sent a message to Fudge telling him what I knew and that I would be back in touch." Dumbledore said leading Lily forward as she still had Harry in her arms. "Poppy can you check Harry over and get Lily, James, Sirius and Remus some food? I think they are in shock. Minerva has gone to see Marian, so she will arrive with Marian and David and Rose's daughter Katelyn." Dumbledore sighed looking towards the closed curtains as Poppy gasped.

"Oh, I forgot they had a child. How old is she?" Poppy asked as she sat Lily on one of the beds so she could check Harry.

"8, my little niece is 8" James whispered trying not to cry as he wobbled slightly on his feet.

"I need to check in with the Ministry" Dumbledore stated as he headed to the door. "Please stay here until I get back"

"James, sit down here with Lily and Harry whilst I get you something to eat and drink." Poppy said taking charge as she grabbed James's arm and made him sit him next to his wife, before turning and clapping her hands twice. 2 seconds later a loud crack was heard through out the hospital wing as a little thing appeared. It looked like an old wrinkly little gnome, but it was in fact a house elf.

"Binky at your service madam" the house elf squeaked in a high pitched voice.

"Binky, can you bring up some food for eight adults and two children?" Poppy asked talking to the house elf.

"Binky will get right on it" Binky squeaked as she bowed and then with a loud crack disappeared.

"Ok, let's check this little one out" Poppy said turning back to Lily and starting to check Harry over.

All of sudden Sirius dived towards the door making Alastor and Remus jump as Lily, James and Poppy just stared at him.

"Black, where are you going? Dumbledore told us to stay here until he gets back." Moody growled getting to the door faster than Sirius and holding it shut.

"Where the hell do you think I would go?" Sirius yelled making Harry whimper.

"We now know who was selling out the Order don't we? It was Pettigrew. If Dumbledore hadn't sent us all on that mission for the Order then the two bodies behind the curtain would be James and Lily" Sirius carried on yelling.

"Yes and the Ministry will deal with him" Moody growled as he walked over towards Sirius.

"Not if I catch him first" Sirius barked pulling the door open before Moody could reach him.

"Padfoot, stop, please." James asked looking sadly at Sirius. "I have just lost my sister and brother-in-law, my son was nearly killed, my eight year old niece no longer has any parents… if you go after Peter you will kill him and then the Ministry will have to take action. Please Sirius, please don't make me lose my brother as well" James pleaded trying to stop the lump from forming in his throat.

"Sirius, listen to James, I promise the Ministry will deal with him. I will make sure of it" Alastor said coming forward and placing a hand on his arm. "Your family needs you"

"Sirius, Peter isn't worth throwing your life away." Remus murmured quietly, the first words he had spoken since entering the room. "We always said he was a rat for a reason" Remus muttered.

"I'm sorry bro. I just want him to pay." Sirius ground out through gritted teeth.

"And he will, I will see to it" Moody growled nodding his head at Sirius. Sirius shut the door and walked back over to the bed James was sitting at and hugged him.

"How's my godson?" Sirius asked looking at Lily who was still holding Harry.

"His fine, I see no harm done. The only sign I see of the encounter is the scar and that doesn't seem to be bothering him at all." Poppy smiled stroking Harry's cheek, before noticing Lily had gone really pale. "James" Poppy called as she took Harry from Lily, though Lily tried to stop her. "Lily I'm just passing him to James, you're not looking too good so I'm going to run a scan over you ok? Then you can take Harry back." Poppy smiled as Lily released her hold on Harry. James took him from Poppy and turned back to his wife as Alastor, Remus and Sirius came and stood around the bed worried about Lily.

"Love, are you ok?" James asked looking at how pale his wife was.

"Lily, are you ok with everyone present here?" Poppy asked watching as she nodded.

"Yes" Lily answered smiling. "They are my family." Lily smiled and laughed as she saw Moody's eyebrow rise in question. "Yes, you too Moody, I see you as my eccentric Uncle" Lily smiled, making everyone in the room laugh, even Moody.

"Ok, Lily lie down and relax for me while I run a scan" Poppy said. James stood up with Harry as Poppy silently waved her wand over Lily with an unreadable expression on her face before smiling. "How much stress have you been under lately Lily?" Poppy asked as she helped Lily sit up.

"I'm in hiding with my husband and infant son who was being hunted by one of the biggest dark wizards of our time. How much stress do you think I've been under?" Lily asked back trying not to be rude.

"So you have noticed that you have skipped a couple of menstrual cycles?" Poppy asked looking at Lily as swang her feet back to the floor sitting upright.

"Well no but I have had other things to worry about." Lily answered as James sat back down beside her and handed Harry back, who she immediately brought to her chest. "Why is something wrong?" Lily asked looking worriedly at Poppy.

"No, its not bad news, it's good. You are three months pregnant Lily" Poppy smiled.

"What! You're joking right?" James asked incredulously looking at Poppy as was everyone else, causing no one but Moody to see Minerva come through the door with two other people.

"No, Lily is surely three months pregnant" Poppy answered smiling as Sirius, Remus and Alastor also smiled. Lily turned and looked at James.

"James honey, you're happy right?" Lily asked looking at him worriedly.

"I can't be happy Lil's" James answered standing up and turning away to look at the curtains that hid his sister's body and not seeing Lily's face drop or his mother's face turn angry. "It's not right for me to be happy. My older sister and her husband are dead and my eight year old niece is an orphan." James cried finally letting his tears flow.

"Sirius" Lily said standing up and handing him Harry. "Hold Harry" Lily walked over to James and turned him around and pulled him into a hug trying to fight her own tears and failing. "David and Rose would want us to be happy. You know how they felt about children." Lily cried as she felt her husband nod against her neck.

"I am happy Lil's" James cried clinging to Lily. "I feel guilty, my sister just died and I'm happy. It feels… it just feels like I'm disrespecting her." James said trying to stop his tears.

"She would want you to be happy about this honey." a female voice answered alerting Poppy, James, Lily, Remus and Sirius to the other three in the room.

"Mum" James cried seeing his mum as she lay her sleeping eight year old brunette bundle down.

"Oh honey" Marian cried hugging her son and daughter-in-law tightly. "This is happy news." she cried releasing them and looking at the drawn curtains at the end of the ward and failing to stifle a sob. "This family needs some." she finished breaking into sobs as Lily and James hugged her.

Alastor, Poppy, Minerva, Remus and Sirius turned and walked to the other side of the room to give the family some privacy. As they reached there, the hospital wing doors opened and Dumbledore walked in.

Dumbledore seeing James, Lily and Marian having a private conversation, walked over to the other group and once he reached them he noticed Sirius holding Harry.

"And how is our little hero?" Dumbledore asked stroking Harry's head.

"Our what?" James asked hearing Dumbledore and walking over towards him with his arms supporting his wife and mum. Dumbledore noticed all the questioning looks he was directed and after looking at them all he turned to James.

"It seems that since the attack at your home the Ministry have had over 30 people walk-in saying that they don't remember anything of certain periods of time. Aurors have captured or killed over ten death eaters as they are running amok. It appears Voldemort" Dumbledore paused as everyone hissed. "has disappeared. I think something David or Rose, and I'm guessing it was Rose as she was blood-related did something before they died which made Voldemort's curse rebound on him." Dumbledore finished making all of them look at him incredulously.

"You're joking right Albus?" Moody asked.

"No my old friend, the death eaters are beside themselves. They are running around doing stupid and sloppy work and getting themselves captured or killed. Since midnight, they no longer have a master to guide them. The Aurors are running from one thing to another. They could use their head back Alastor" Dumbledore finished sending a tight smile at Alastor.

"God, after all that his done and all the people that he has killed, a one year old baby got him." said Minerva.

"It appears so. With the help from his Aunt" Dumbledore smiled as Lily took her son back.

"It doesn't seem possible or believable." Marian cried stroking Harry's head.

"Marian, if you need any help or assistance please ask me and I will do all that is possible." Dumbledore said looking sombrely at Marian.

"Thank you, I don't know where to start, then there's Katelyn" Marian sobbed looking at the sleeping girl.

"Marian" Lily whispered looking at her mother-in-law. "James and I will help with Kate" Lily cried.

"Thank you. My family is no longer going to be split up. My home is big enough for us all to live comfortably." Marian said looking at James and Lily.

"Mum, we were planning on it" James smiled sadly.

"That means you two as well." Marian said turning to look at Sirius and Lupin.

"Yea mum" Sirius smiled rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Mrs Potter" Remus replied trying not to smile.

"Remus how many times, if not mum, them Marian. Mrs. Potter makes me feel old." Marian said, sadly looking over her shoulder to the curtain that hid the bodies.

"Well, now I know everyone's safe, I better head back to the Ministry" Moody said looking at Dumbledore who nodded.

"Potter, if you need anything, just ask." Moody growled out before apparating.

"I better go check on the teachers as the news would have gotten out by now" Minerva said coming forward and hugging Marian. "Owl me if you need anything."

"Thank you Minerva." Marian said hugging the tall teacher before she left. As the door shut a sharp crack sounded through the room and four house elves appeared, Binky leading them as they carried food and refreshments.

"Thank you Binky." Poppy smiled at the house elf as she and the others bowed all four disappeared with a crack.

"Please take some nourishment and I will sort out some comfortable beds for the night for all of you" Dumbledore said smiling sadly at the group of people in front of him. "Poppy, please take care of them while I go and sort out all the arrangements." Dumbledore asked looking at the matron.

"Of course headmaster" Poppy said. "Ok everyone. Eat and drink up. You've had a traumatic evening and your bodies will need some nourishment." Poppy ordered.

"Yes matron" James muttered, making his mum, Lily, Sirius and Lupin laugh. "Now there's a line I was never planning on using again" James muttered making everyone laugh harder.

"Mum" James asked looking at Marian instantly sobering the mood up. "What are we going to tell the munchkin?"

"We will tell her that her parents love her very much, but they can't be with us anymore, because they were taken from her protecting what they love." Marian said smiling through her tears at her family. "And we will tell her it's ok to cry and miss them, but that they will always be with her and love her." Marian carried on looking at her granddaughter. "And as much as we miss them" Marian continued turning to look at the curtains again before looking back to her family. "We will celebrate their lives by loving and cherishing the people they loved and our family will remember them as heroes that they are. They died to protect a member of their family so we will honour them by loving each other so fiercely that no one will ever question the love in this family." Marian cried letting the tears flow down her cheeks as she hugged her family and whispered to them all. "Love Protects, Just As Love Flows."

HPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKS

Thanks for reading let me know what you think. XXx Katy.


	3. CH03 FUNERALS TO THE FALLEN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognisable characters they all belong to JK Rowling, I only own Marian, David, Rose and Katelyn.

AN: again this another un-betaed chapter… read and let me know all feed back appreciated.

Chapter 3

Funerals To The Fallen

3 days later (Godric's Hollow)

On third November 1981, the town of Godric's Hollow was one of the quietest in the countryside, even though it was the most crowded. Hundreds upon hundreds of people dressed in black had descended on the town to mourn the loss of life at the Potter household on Halloween.

St Augusta's Church was full to the brim with people, all the seats were filled and people also stood in the aisle to pay their respects. People from all over the country had come to pay their condolences to the family. Wizards and Muggles alike were in attendance.

Dumbledore was sitting in the second row with Minerva to his left and Moody on his right, with the Potters in the front of them, but Dumbledore was looking at the little girl who was looking at the two caskets in front of them.

"Albus, do you think she understands?" Minerva asked Dumbledore seeing were he was looking, Dumbledore turned to look at her. "Katelyn, I mean? Do you think knows what is going on?"

"With no doubt! Her little eyes haven't left the caskets. She knows her parents are in there." Dumbledore answered also looking at the two white caskets that were draped with flowers.

"I have never seen so many Muggles and Wizards together in such a cramped space." Moody said quietly to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"David and Rose were loved dearly, not only in our world Alastor but also in the Muggle world." Albus whispered back quietly.

"Marian are you ok?" Minerva whispered placing her hand on Marian's shoulder.

"Yes thank you Minerva." Marian whispered turning to look at her. "I just hope that this is the last time I have to see a member of my family in one of these things." Marian finished looking at the coffins, as Katelyn turned to look at her Grandma.

"Grammy, why do mummy and daddy have to be in there again?" Katelyn whispered looking at her Nan, before looking at who her Nan had been talking too. "Hi Professors" Katelyn whispered looking at Minerva and Albus before looking at Moody. "And hi Al"

"Hello Katelyn" Albus said quietly smiling at the little girl. "How are you?"

"Hmm hmmm Grammy said Mummy and Daddy went to see Grampy after protecting baby Harry" Katelyn said whispering whilst looking at her Grandmother as she smiled and stroked her hair. "And Grammy said that Mummy and Daddy will always love me." Katelyn smiled as she looked to her right where Lily was sitting holding Harry with James to her right. "And Mummy and Daddy left me whilst protecting baby Harry, so I am going to protect baby Harry always too." Katelyn stated proudly with her face set in a little determined frown.

"Well I think that little baby Harry, is one very lucky little boy to have someone as brave as you looking after him." Dumbledore said smiling at the little girl, as Lily stroked her hair.

"I miss them though." Katelyn whimpered as tears came to her eyes.

"Well little Miss Katelyn, do you want to know what I know?" Dumbledore asked bending forward so his head was level with Katelyn's and waited for her to nod her head, which she did. "Well I know that the people we love and the people that love us never leave us, they are always right beside us and with us. Love is not something that can be destroyed by death. It is everlasting and because of that you will never be alone and you will always be loved." Dumbledore said smiling as bobbed Katelyn on the nose with his right index finger.

"Thank you professor" Katelyn whispered whipping around and hugging her Aunt Lily.

"Thank you" Marian mouthed smiling tenderly before turning back around to her family.

"Do you think they will be ok?" Minerva asked looking at Dumbledore.

"Yes I do believe they will all be fine and I think little Harry is going to have his biggest protector in that little girl." Dumbledore said smiling behind his long silver beard.

"You can't be serious Dumbledore, she is a child." Moody muttered.

"Ha-ha, Alastor you will be surprised by the power adolescence can have on people, she will always protect her cousin." Dumbledore spoke quietly back smiling at Moody. "And she will discover how at Hogwarts when she is 11" Dumbledore stated as he turned back to the front.

"Ladies, gentleman and children we are gathered here today in the presence of our lord to welcome David Mitchell Summerby and his wife Rosemary Kate Potter-Summerby to his fold. From the testimonies that I have heard David and Rosemary were two very loyal people, they treasured their friendships, cherished their family and they especially dotted on their eight year old daughter. She was the light of their lives." the priest said smiling down sadly at the front row. "David and Rosemary had their lives cut short and the joy of their lives was taken from their family. When a life is taken so abruptly it comes as a shock, which causes a great sadness and a sense of a waste of a life, but what we have to do is remember them and every sacrifice that they made and honour them in everything we say and do. Don't remember David and Rosemary and cry, they did not lead unhappy lives. On the contrary, when we remember them we should smile, because their lives were full of joy and happiness that was brought to them by their family and friends. David and Rosemary may have had their lives cut short, but in their short lives they loved worth a thousands lives. So don't shed tears for them or their family. Honour their memories by loving your friends and treasuring your family, like David and Rosemary did." the priest said in voice that carried over the entire congregation. "We are now going to hear a few words from people who's lives were enriched by David and Rosemary" the priest finished stepping down from a raised platform that held the two white coffin's and the array of flower arrangements, as a tall ginger headed man with glasses took his place, as the man stood there he looked around at the congregation that he could see better from the point of view of which he now stood.

"Hi, my name is Arthur Weasley. David and I were very close friends. We knew each other from childhood as our parents' were close friends. We grew up together and got into trouble together. Then when we were eleven we both kind of had a silent worry, that we wouldn't go to the same school" Arthur looked around nervously before seeing Dumbledore give him a nod of approval. "Then when we got the notifications that we had got into the same school, we started to worrying that we wouldn't be put in the same house" Arthur carried on laughing. "It was so stupid we hardly talked for about two weeks because of all the worrying and fretting we had been doing. It was all utterly pointless, we not only got into the same school but we also ended up in the same house and had all our classes together. From that day on we promised we would never let anything come between us. Unfortunately that didn't quite work out… we were so naïve. The first four years we were inseparable, we were the best of friends that no one could knock or destroy, neither of us could think of anything that could keep us apart" Arthur smiled sadly looking at Rosemary's coffin before locking eyes with a curly haired ginger woman and smiling at her. "Like I said we were naïve, we had made that pact before we started to notice girls" Arthur laughed smiling. "When we started our 5th year of school things started to change. During the summer we hadn't spent too much time together, David had been spending time with his family and a couple of members of his sport's team, one of them being Rosemary, who was two years younger than us. And I had met a family friend over the summer who also went to school with us and was in the year below us, my now wife Molly." Arthur paused smiling at Molly. "When we got back to school, I asked David why he was spending all his time with Rosemary? And if he had a crush on her and when he didn't answer I started teasing him about crushing on someone younger than him. He turned the conversation onto me about the fact that I was dating Molly Prewett who was a year younger than us but I told him one year was way less than two, because to me then two years was a long time." Arthur said smiling sadly at the memory. "That day we had a huge fight and stopped talking to each other. We both went our separate ways, but he proved me wrong and married Rosemary and was happily married. I know this because we bumped into each other three weeks ago at work, as we both worked in the same building just on different floors, and we started talking and re-healing the stupid old school wounds. I am always going to regret the years that we missed out on, but I can honestly say I was influenced and enriched just by knowing David" Arthur finished smiling sadly as he placed his hand on David's coffin before stepping off the platform. For the next fifteen minutes there was a stream of people standing up and saying something or sharing a memory of David and Rosemary with the congregation until it was James turn.

"Hi, I'm James Potter. I'm not going to stand up here and relive my memories of Rose and David, we would be here all day and properly all of tomorrow" James laughed causing a low chuckle to rumble through the congregation. "Rose was the best sister anyone could ask for. She didn't butt in but she gave you her opinion whether you wanted it or not, but it was thanks to my sister that I got my beautiful wife. It was my sister who told me that if I wanted to get Lily's attention I had to grow up." James smiled as his eyes welled up. "And she was right. I could always count on her, no matter what and when she met David and introduced him to the family he fit straight in with my parents, they loved him. When he married my sister it was just a formality, he was already part of the family." James smiled looking at everyone. "I will never be able to thank my sister and brother-in-law for protecting my little boy the way they did, but I will spend the rest of my life, loving my wife and son as much as humanly possible in honour of these two people… I love you guys." James whispered looking at the coffins before taking a seat back next to Lily as his mum got up holding her hand out to Katelyn, and walked up to the platform and picked Katelyn up.

"You want to say something sweetie?" Marian asked speaking to Katelyn.

"I'm going to miss you Mummy and Daddy. Give Grampy a kiss from me." Katelyn cried hugging her Nan, as everyone else in the congregation wiped away tears. Marian looked at the coffins before turning back to the congregation.

"Words will never do justice to the two of you… you are both irreplaceable and your absence will greatly affect this family but I promise this family will never stop remembering or loving you. No parent should have to bury their own child, but today I am burying two. I love you both! Love protects, Love Flows! Always" Marian cried whispering the last part as she touched each coffin before stepping down and retaking her seat as the priest stood back up.

"With these blessings and words of love I give these bodies over to the lord for protection. Now can we all bow your heads for a two minute silence in honour of the dead" the priest asked as he bowed his head followed by everyone else.

"Thank you for all the love and respect shown here today David and Rosemary will be laid to rest this afternoon and all your tokens will be placed with them and you will all be free to come and spend time with their spirits" the priest finished. "God speed"

A low murmur was heard through out the church as people started up private conversations, but no one loud enough to be heard. Marian, James, Lily, Harry and Katelyn stayed seated as a few people came over to pay their last respects, Sirius and Lupin stood around talking to the family as Dumbledore, Minerva, Poppy and Moody walked up.

"My condolences again" Moody spoke as softly as possible as he looked at the family.

"Thank you Alastor" Marian smiled gratefully.

"At least now with Voldemort gone" Sirius growled looking at everyone. "The pointless death and cruelty will stop." Sirius froze when he saw a look pass through Dumbledore, Alastor, Minerva and Poppy as they all looked down in sadness.

"What? What happened?" Marian whispered going white.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom" Moody growled.

"What? How? When?" Lily whispered clutching Harry to her as Sirius hugged Katelyn.

"I only saw them yesterday when I popped in to talk to Scrimgeour" James whispered in shock.

"Last night, Augusta had Neville thankfully, four death eaters broke in and tortured Alice and Frank with 'the Cruciatus curse' to find out the whereabouts of Voldemort, neither of them told them anything so they just tortured them for the fun of it." Dumbledore explained somberly making Marian gasp.

"I thought this was all over" Marian cried bringing Katelyn in to a hug. "I thought all the thoughtless and meaningless death was over"

"Frank and Alice are not dead" Moody growled in disgust, as Marian, James, Lily, Remus and Sirius throw him a look, Dumbledore spoke up.

"They are not dead, because Frank and Alice wouldn't give up any information the death eaters just carried on the torture, Frank and Alice are in St Mungo's. When Augusta took Neville home she found them. They were tortured into insanity. Frank and Alice don't even know their own names and didn't even know or recognize Augusta or Neville. They are going to be permanently in St Mungo's." Dumbledore finished looking down sadly.

"Oh god, poor Augusta, poor Neville" Marian cried.

"We will find and lock away those responsible for what happened to Frank and Alice" Moody growled. "The Auror office has made it its top priority alongside finding Peter.

"Please don't mention that persons name today, please Alastor." Lily begged as she hugged Harry tighter to her.

"Of course Lily I'm sorry" Moody replied quietly.

"It's time for us to go. Minerva, Poppy & I are needed back at the school." Dumbledore said bowing his head.

"And I am needed back at the office to coordinate everything" Moody growled.

"Owl if you need anything at all" Poppy smiled looking at everyone in front of her.

"We will" Marian smiled at her dear friend.

"Take care of these two little cuties" Dumbledore said smiling at Katelyn and Harry.

"We will professor" Lily smiled at her old teacher and now friend.

"And also that little one that you are now carrying" Dumbledore smiled as he, Minerva, Poppy and Moody made there way out of the church.

"Let's go home shall we?" James asked looking at his family and watching as they all nodded except Katelyn who was looking at the coffins which held her Mum and Dad. "I promise I will bring you back later bug so you can lay some flowers on their headstones, Okay?" James asked as he bent down to his niece's level and watched as she nodded. "Okay then lets go home."

HPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKS

7TH NOVEMBER 1981

DAILY PROFIT

BELLATRIX LESTERANGE, HER HUSBAND RODOLPHUS LESTERANGE AND RABASTAN LESTERANGE WERE ARRESTED LAST NIGHT ALONG WITH BARTEMIUS CROUCH SR'S SON, BARTY CROUCH JR FOR THE TORTURE OF ALICE AND FRANK LONGBOTTOM. AURORS CAPTURED AND BROUGHT ALL FOUR IN AND THEY WERE ALL TRIED IN A FULL COURT, FOUND GUILTY AND SENTENCED TO LIFE IMPRISONMENT IN AZKABAN.

BUT WHAT WE SHOULD BE ASKING IS HOW BARTEMIUS CROUCH, A HIGH RANKING MEMBER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC WHO WAS TIPPED TO BE THE NEXT MINISTER FOR MAGIC DID NOT KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON UNDER HIS OWN ROOF?

I THINK SOME SERIOUS QUESTIONS NEED TO BE ASKED?

RITA SKEETER.

HPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKS

Let me know what you all think…

Review xx

Katy x


	4. CH04 HOGWARTS EXPRESS

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the JK Rowling characters… the others are mine thou….

AN: This chapter is un-betaed… please read and review. Xx

HPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKS

Chapter 4

Hogwarts Express

3 Years Later (Kings Cross Station Car Park)

A black ford sierra pulled into a spare parking space and the engine died, the man inside the car turned and grinned at his wife.

"You ready to go bug" James asked turning to smile at his 11 year old niece in the backseat and watching as she shook her head no.

"What's wrong huni?" Lily asked also turning in her seat and watching as her niece whimpered as if she was about to cry.

"I don't want to leave home" Katelyn pouted nearly in tears. "I'm going to miss Grandma, Harry, Rose and you Aunt Lily and Uncle James as well as Uncle Remus and Sirius" Katelyn cried.

"Oh sweetie" Lily sighed as she looked at James to see him smiling sadly. "We are going to miss you too, but you will be back home for Christmas before you even know it. And me an Uncle James will be waiting right here for you at the train station to bring you back home" Lily smiled stroking the tears out of Katelyn's eyes. "Plus with Hal's with you we can write to each other all the time, you can tell us everything about school and we will keep you up to date with everyone at home" Lily carried on smiling at Kate as James turned to look at his niece.

"Yea, and in one of your letters in the first week better detail at least one prank" James added smiling impishly at his niece making her giggle.

"James!" Lily exclaimed turning to hit her husband repeatedly.

"Ouch, woman stop" James laughed looking at Lily before looking back at Katelyn. "You ready to go, the train leaves in 20 minutes?" James asked watching as his niece nodded her head slowly. Just as James reached for the door handle Katelyn's voice stopped him.

"What if I end up in Slytherin?"

"We will still love you" Lily replied automatically before she turned her husband and hit him as he looked appalled at the idea. "Right James?" Lily added glaring at him.

"Yea, totally bug, but you wont, you are a Gryffindor through and through" James grinned looking at his niece with a cheeky look. "So ready to go?"

"Yea, totally Uncle James" Katelyn laughed bouncing on the backseat. "Come on I wanna get a seat on the train" Katelyn giggled as she bounced over to the back door.

"Come on then" James laughed as he and Lily got out the car before he opened the door for Katelyn. "Come on bug, lets go" James laughed as he lifted a cage from the backseat containing a owl. "Come on I have Hal's" Katelyn giggled as she got out the car.

"Be right back, I'm going to go and get a trolley for your trunk and bags" James smiled as he walked across the parking lot to get a trolley from a line that was lined against the wall of the station, before he walked back over to the girls. "Oh righteo, lets load this baby up and get in there" James laughed.

"Ok, sweetie hold Hal's, whilst I help uncle James put your stuff on the trolley" Lily smiled handing the owl to Katelyn which James had handed her before he went and got the trolley.

James and Lily loaded the trolley up with all of Katelyn's school stuff and supplies.

"Ok, that's everything" Lily exclaimed smiling at Katelyn. "And you can rest Hal's on top" Lily smiled as she helped Katelyn to balance the cage on top before putting her hands on Katelyn's shoulders and started to steer her towards the station and James pushed the trolley.

"So, lets go over things again, ok? So if you wanna curse someone for fun, who do you curse?" James asked smiling at Katelyn.

"James" Lily scowled looking daggers at James.

"Slytherin's" Katelyn giggled as Lily looked at her in shock as James laughed.

"Kate!" Lily exclaimed looking at her niece, before turning to glare at her husband. "And you, she has not even started school yet and you are already filling her with hatred for that house in her head" Lily sighed shaking her head at her husband.

"Sorry Lil's couldn't help it" James laughed causing Lily to laugh as they entered the main departure lounge.

Katelyn looked around with wide open eyes before looking at the departure board.

"Aunt Lily?" Katelyn whispered looking at her Aunt. "I don't see the train Aunt Lily" Katelyn whispered as she looked at the departure board.

"That's because that's the Muggle train departure board sweetie" Lily smiled hugging Katelyn to her. "Come on lets get you to the train, head towards platform 9 sweetie" Lily laughed as she steered Katelyn towards platform 9.

Lily walked with Katelyn to platform 9 with James pushing Katelyn's trolley. "Ok, see that 6th pillar right there?" James asked pointing at the pillar he was talking about. "Just walk right into it" James smiled reassuringly.

"But Uncle James it's a wall" Katelyn exclaimed looking at James before turning to Lily.

"He is telling the truth sweetheart. Here hold my hand and we will go through together" Lily smiled as she took Katelyn's hand. "Ok you ready" Lily asked and watching as Katelyn nodded worryingly.

Lily strode purposely towards the wall that James had pointed to as she held Katelyn's hand.

"Aunt Lily, it's a wall" Katelyn squeaked quietly as she squeezed her Aunts hand.

"Don't think about it sweetie" Lily whispered as the two walked right up to the pillar.

As they was right on top of the pillar Katelyn closed her eyes waiting to feel the pain of walking into the pillar.

"Open your eyes sweetie" Lily whispered to Katelyn.

Katelyn opened her eyes to see steam everywhere and to hear voices floating through the smoke, Katelyn turned around and saw an archway behind her with a sign hanging above it reading 'Platform 9¾ Hogwart's Express'.

"Wow" Katelyn whispered in awe as her eyes were wide open looking at everything around her. As James came through the archway he smiled at Katelyn's expression.

"See I told you" James smirked looking at his niece. "Come on walk forward a bit" James smiled.

Katelyn smiled and did what her Uncle had told her to as she walked forward the smoke slowly started to clear a gleaming bright red steam train came into view which had 'Hogwart's Express' written in yellow lettering on the side and had eight carriages behind it.

"Wow" Katelyn whispered in awe as she saw the train.

"Yea" Lily whispered. "I was ten times worse my first time" Lily laughed.

"I admit it, I was also overwhelmed" James smiled looking at his wife then his niece as he joined them. "Ok lets find you a seat" James smiled as three started to walk down the platform that was a buzz with noise, owls screeching at each other, children running up and down the platform greeting there friends, adults standing around chatting to each other, parents kissing their children goodbye, other telling their children off for running around and children just staring at the train in front of them in awe. Katelyn didn't know where to look, so Katelyn just looked through the windows looking for a empty compartment.

"There's a empty compartment Uncle James" Katelyn smiled as she pointed through a window.

"Oh yea, so there is, come on lets get your trunk in there" James smiled as he passed Katelyn her owl from the top of her trolley and one of her lighter bags as James levitated Katelyn's trunk with a couple of other bags balancing on top, the two got on to the train and made it to the empty compartment. James put Katelyn's trunk into the storage rack as well as her bags, as Katelyn rested Hal's cage on the floor before she and her Uncle went back to the platform.

Katelyn jumped off the train and ran straight to Lily's arms.

"I'm going to miss you" Katelyn whispered hugging Lily tight.

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart. But I promise you wont have much time to miss us, when you make new friends and then all your lesson's. Time will fly by and then it will be Christmas and me and Uncle James will pick you up right here" Lily smiled trying to hide her tears.

"I love you Aunt Lily" Katelyn whispered as she slowly released Lily.

"I love you too bug" Lily smiled as she kissed Katelyn's forehead. Before Katelyn flung herself at her Uncle and hugged him tight.

"I'm going to miss you too Uncle James and I love you too" Katelyn smiled as she squeezed him tighter.

"I'm gonna miss you too bug" James smiled hugging her tight before lightly releasing her and bending down to Katelyn's level James pulled Katelyn back to him. "And if anyone starts asking about your mum and dad and start picking on you, remember we love you so much as did your mum and dad. Just write to me and I will send you a list of hexes and jinxes to use on them" James smiled hugging his niece.

"James stop" Lily admonished. "But if anyone does start ignore them"

"Do you think people will like me?" Katelyn asked looking worryingly at her Aunt before looking at her Uncle.

"They would be crazy not to bug" James replied looking Kate in the eye.

"You will make friends quickly. You are the sweetest person I know, okay" Lily said as she bent down to Katelyn to give her a hug. "Come on its time to get on the train" Lily spoke standing up trying to stop her throat from closing up from the tears that were appearing in her eyes.

"Ok, Aunt Lily don't cry" Katelyn whimpered as she hugged Lily tightly as James got up and hugged his wife and niece tightly.

"Hun, don't cry your making Katelyn even more upset" James whispered into Lily's ear and feeling Lily nod against his chest.

"I'm fine sweetie, all that is important is that you have a great time at school, you got me" Lily asked smiling as she hugged her niece once more before letting her go. "Ok, time to get on the train" Lily smiled as Katelyn started bouncing in her arms causing her to laugh.

Katelyn was still bouncing when she got on to the train as the station conductor blew his whistle as some other conductors went down the train shutting the doors. After the door Katelyn was standing out was shut Katelyn leaned out the window.

"Have fun and don't worry about anything" James smiled looking at his niece trying not to get emotional but feeling himself getting choked up.

"Say hi to professor McGonagall for us" Lily smiled trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Hagrid invited you for tea on Friday" James added smiling as Katelyn nodded.

"Cool" Katelyn smiled. "Bye Aunt Lily, Bye Uncle James" Katelyn smiled as she leaned out the window to kiss Lily and James's cheeks. "Tell Grandma, Harry and Rose I love them" Katelyn smiled.

"We want you to write to us this evening as soon as you get to your dorm, and tell us your house and who you have met" Lily smiled sadly as the train blew its whistle as the train started to pull away from the station. "We love you and we will write to you all the time"

"Make us proud" James called as the train pulled out the station.

James and Lily stood and watched as the Hogwarts Express disappeared from sight, as the smoke from the funnel was no longer visible Lily let out a sigh.

"Hun, you ok?" James asked trying to keep his voice straight as he turned to look at his wife to see tears running down her face.

"Huh, um yea, its just James I'm going to miss her so much" Lily cried looking at her husband to see tears in his eyes. "James!"

"I'm going to miss her too, I was just thinking of Rose and David, they should have been here today" James sighed depressed.

"Oh James, huni they were here, they are always with her and us James" Lily choked out as she stroked James's hair.

"It's so hard Lil's, watching Kate grow up its just hard knowing David and Rose don't get to hold her and hug her after she breaks up with her first boyfriend" James sighed looking sadly at Lily. "Plus, Kate's also missing out on so much with not having David and Rose around, it just makes me so angry" James sighed as he ran his hands through her hair.

"I know babe, I know" Lily smiled sadly. "Come on lets go home to our two little rugrats"

"Yea, come on" James said as he looked once more in the direction the train had went, before looking skywards and sighing. James turned and put his arm around Lily and the two headed towards the car park.

"Oh, and anyway what is Kate missing out on that we cant and are not already doing?" Lily asked as she and James headed off the station.

"Yea, I suppose your right" James laughed as he and Lily come off the platform to head back home.

HPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKS

Earlier On The Hogwarts Express

Katelyn sighed as she watched her aunt and uncle disappear from view, after noticing people looking at her she turned and went back to the compartment with her belongings, Kate sat down with a sigh, she looked at her reflection she was pretty for a 11 year old, she had long brunette hair, emerald green eyes and was of a small build, she picked up Hal's and placed her on the rack above her head before getting out one of her new school books and sitting back down, Kate had just cracked the book binding when the sliding door of the compartment opened and a girl with light brown hair with light pink streaks with dark brown eyes and a heart-shaped face came in pulling her trunk with her and her bags around her shoulders, the girl looked up to see another girl watching her.

"Hi, I'm Nymthodora Tonks, but everyone calls me Tonks is it ok if I sit in here with you?" Tonk's asked looking at Kate.

"Yea that will be cool, do you want a hand with your trunk?" Kate asked looking at Tonks.

"Yes please, me and my mum were running late so my mum couldn't help me with it" Tonks smiled as Kate put her book on the seat next to her and came and picked up the other end of the trunk. "Thanks for helping" Tonks smiled at the other girl.

"No, thanks are needed" Kate smiled as she and Tonks stored Tonks trunk and bags.

"So why are you sitting on your own" Tonks asked as she sat on the other end of the seat Kate was sitting and looking at her.

"Oh, I don't know any students at Hogwarts" Kate replied picking her book back up.

"Well you do now" Tonks said smiling at Kate. "You now have me" Tonks laughed. "So what house do you wanna be in?"

"Oh Gryffindor all the way" Kate replied smiling at Tonks. "You?" Kate asked.

"Yea, me too, although most of my family end up in Slytherin the only one not to was my mum and her cousin" Tonks smiled sadly.

"So why does everyone call you Tonks" Kate asked looking at Tonks in question.

"Because seriously what kind of parents call their child Nymthodora, so most people call me Tonks except my parents and family they call me Dora, so can you as you are my friend" Tonks said smiling broadly at Kate.

"Ok, Dora" Kate laughed as the compartment door opened again, Kate and Dora turned to see two ginger haired boys standing in the door.

"Hi, do you mind if me and my brother sit in here with you as these are the only empty seats" the oldest of the two boys asked as they stood watching the girls look at each other nodding before turning back to the ginger haired brothers.

"Sure" Kate and Dora answered together in unison.

"Thanks" the younger of the two boys answered looking at the two girls.

"That's ok, I'm Tonks and this is Kate" Dora said pointing to herself and then Kate respectfully.

"Hi I'm Bill, its my second year at Hogwarts and this is my brother Charlie, its his first time at school!" Bill said pointing at his brother.

"Yea its mine and Dora's first year too" Kate replied smiling as the two boys sat opposite them.

"Dora?" Charlie asked looking at Kate.

"Oh yea, that me. My names Nymthodora Tonks, so people call me Tonks and my close friends and family call me Dora. You two can call me Dora too" Dora smiled at the boys.

"So if you two are first year what house do you want to be in?" Bill asked as he settled back into his seat, watching with a smile as the two girls looked at each other and smiled before answering in unison.

"Gryffindor!" Kate and Dora laughed making Bill and Charlie laugh in turn.

"I agree Gryffindor it is the best house, it's the house I am in" Bill smiled. "But Ravenclaw's not to bad, they are really smart and then you have Slytherin's, the house that has produced the most dark and evil wizards and then last but not least Hufflepuff" Bill said smiling.

"I wanna be in Gryffindor too!" Charlie said smiling at Kate and Dora. "So do either of you play Quiditch?" Charlie asked.

"Um, no. I have never even rode a broom" Dora smiled at Charlie.

"Well I have messed around with my Uncle's throwing a Quaffle around" Katelyn smiled.

"Oh, cool so you both have wizarding blood in you?" Bill asked looking at the girls.

"Well I'm a half blood my mum's a witch and my dad's a Muggle" Dora smiled. "I'm scared I will be put in Slytherin, my whole family on my mums side have been in there except my mum and her cousin they were both in Gryffindor but everyone else was in Slytherin" Dora smiled sadly.

"I don't think you will be in Slytherin because there is no part of you that is evil" Katelyn smiled. "And I'm a full blood both my parents were from wizarding bloodlines" Katelyn smiled sadly.

"Thanks Kate" Dora smiled before hugging Kate. "Were? Where are your parents?"

"They died three years ago, they were killed by You Know Who" Kate spoke slowly trying not to cry. "My Grandma, Aunt and Uncle have been taking care of me. My Aunt is a Muggle born witch" Kate stated looking at the book on her lap.

"I'm sorry" Bill sighed looking at the girl in front of him.

"Its ok, you didn't know" Kate smiled sadly looking at her book.

"Who wants to kill some time playing exploding snap" Charlie asked pulling out some cards, trying to change the subject.

"Yea, I'm in" Dora replied smiling as Bill nodded. "Kate? You in?"

"Oh, yea sure" Kate smiled as she sat forward and the four begun their game and sat laughing and playing becoming the best of friends, they played for a couple of hours until Bill noticed the train was slowing down slightly.

"That's our cue to get our robes on" Bill smiled as he stood up and pulled his robes out his trunk, followed by Charlie, as Dora and Kate stood up to go over to their trunk and get there robes.

"Ok, Charlie are you going to be ok? You go up to the school over the lake and I go up in the carriages?" Bill asked looking at his brother.

"Yea I will be ok" Charlie replied as he pulled his robes down over his head.

Kate and Dora walked over to the luggage rack and started to pull their robes out their trunks. After they had their robes on the girls started to pull the trunks out.

"Hey, they can be left you will get them back after the sorting and start of term feast, they will be in your dormitories" Bill said stopping the girls pulling their trunks out.

"Are you sure?" Dora asked looking at Bill not believing him.

"Yea, I'm sure" Bill replied smiling at the two disbelieving girls.

"But how do they know what belongs to who" Dora asked looking at Bill.

"Your name are on the trunks so they will sort them out after the sorting ceremony has finished" Bill replied looking back at Dora.

"Oh, okay. I think the train has stopped which means we are here" Dora squealed looking out the window to see a little town that was lit up by a few candles glowing through windows. "Wow" Dora whispered in awe.

"Yea, wow" Kate whispered in awe as she also looked out at the town that was lit up before her.

"Come on lets go" Bill smiled as he held the door open for the other three to leave. "Lets get you three on to the platform, warning it will be cold" Bill smiled as he stepped out on to the platform followed by Dora, Kate and Charlie who was holding the door for the girls.

"First years over here, come on first years get in line please" a loud voice called causing Dora, Charlie and Kate to look at who was calling.

"Oh My" Dora exclaimed as she saw the guy who was calling, the guy was gigantic he was nearly to big to be aloud.

"Bill?" Charlie asked looking unsure over at the really big guy, not seeing Kate smiling.

"Charlie, Hagrid is cool" Bill said smiling at his younger brother who was still looking weary at Hagrid.

"Come on lets get in line over there" Kate laughed as she grabbed Dora's and Charlie's hands and dragged them over to the line of first years making Bill laugh as he headed out the station with the rest of the other students.

"Ok, Kate we can walk on our own" Dora laughed as they reached the rest of the first years.

"Hi Hagrid" Kate laughed as she looked up at Hagrid as she ran to him and hugged him.

"Hello there Katelyn" Hagrid smiled looking at the young girl in front of him as he released her from a hug.

"Uncle James says hi Hagrid" Kate said smiling back at Hagrid.

"Did he now? I will write to him and tell him you passed on his message, did he pass on my message?" Hagrid asked looking at Kate.

"Yea and I will love to, is ok if my friends come?" Kate asked looking over to where Charlie and Dora.

"Yes the more the merrier and good as I promised I would keep them up to date on how you are" Hagrid replied smiling at the three children in front of him.

"Just don't address it to Aunt Lily or Grandma if it is about pranks" Kate giggled.

"Your safe, your Uncle wouldn't punish you, he would have to punish himself" Hagrid laughed. "Come on get in line with your friends" Hagrid laughed as he pointed over to where Charlie and Dora were standing.

Kate ran over to Dora and Charlie to see them staring at her in shock and awe.

"You know him?" Dora asked looking over at Hagrid again.

"Yea his the gamekeeper at Hogwarts has been for years, he was gamekeeper when my parents, Aunt and Uncle were here" Kate smiled looking at her two new friends.

"Yea, I remember my mum and dad mentioning Hagrid but they didn't really tell me much about him as they didn't cross paths with him often enough" Charlie said smiling at Kate before looking at Hagrid again.

"Well that's how I know him my Uncle spent his seven years at Hogwarts causing trouble and sneaking into the forest, so Hagrid spent the seven years chasing my Uncle and his friends" Kate laughed as she told Dora and Charlie about her Uncles.

"Oh my god that's brilliant" Dora laughed as Charlie chuckled.

"Ok, first years, that's all of you lets go, stay in line and follow me" Hagrid called over the heads of the children assembled in front of him.

Hagrid set off with the 40 first years behind him as they walked off the station platform and walked up a gravel path which you could barely see as it was so dark, that went up a steep incline, following Hagrid who was in the lead. Hagrid turned and looked over his shoulder before addressing everyone.

"Up the top of this incline you will all get your first glimpses of Hogwarts" Hagrid called smiling back at all the youngsters as their faces split into excited grins. "Stay in a orderly line" Hagrid finished as he turned back and carried on, striding purposely to the top of the incline with the first years rushing to keep up with him.

"Yikes its cold" Dora whispered to Kate and Charlie as she wrapped her arms around her midsection hugging herself.

"I know tell me about it" Charlie replied with his teeth chattering, Kate just nodded as she was shivering. As the three carried on walking they hadn't noticed that they had reached the top until Katelyn looked up to see where they were, when she gasped causing Charlie and Dora to look up and to stare in awe at what was in front of them.

For right in front of them was ten little row boats, with tiny lanterns attached to the front of them, that were floating at the shore of a great big black lake that was surrounded by trees and at the opposite side of the lake that they were standing at, sitting on top of a mountain sat a castle with turrets and towers all a gleam with tinkering lights in the night.

Kate stood staring before whispering a small "Wow"

"Huh huh" Dora nodded in shock as she also stared at the school in front of her as Charlie just nodded his head in shock.

"Ok, 3 or 4 people per boat" Hagrid yelled as he sat himself in a boat all to himself.

"Come on" Kate squealed as she grabbed Charlie's and Dora's hands and dragged them to a boat to get into.

As everyone was seated Hagrid looked around. "Okay, is everyone in? Ok… forward" Hagrid shouted causing all the boats to jerk forwards at once.

"Woh" Charlie exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of the side of the boat as the boat jerked forward making Kate and Dora giggle. "Its not funny" Charlie pouted trying not to laugh.

"It kinda was" Kate laughed as she looked at Charlie before looking back at the looming cliff edge, that was draped with ivy vines, all the boats were heading for.

"Heads down" Hagrid yelled as the boats neared the curtain of ivy.

Katelyn, Charlie and Dora all ducked as they were one of the first boats to go through.

"Wow" Dora exclaimed making Kate and Charlie look up as they looked around the tunnel they were travelling down.

"Where is this tunnel taking us" Charlie asked looking around.

"I'm thinking under the school" Kate whispered looking at the black walls of the tunnels that were being illuminated by the lights on the boats.

"Why are we whispering?" Dora asked looking at Kate and watching as she shook her head.

"Its really creepy down here" Kate whispered as she looked around again.

"Don't worry I will protect you" Charlie smiled looking at Kate and Dora, causing them to giggle.

"Thanks Charlie" Kate giggled again as the tunnel opened up into a cavern that had a makeshift dock. Charlie clambered out before helping Kate and Dora out of the boat as well.

"Thanks" the girls smiled as they walked over to where Hagrid was standing with Charlie following behind them.

"Alright everyone out and ready" Hagrid asked calling over the heads of all the children. "Ok, stay in a line and follow me" Hagrid called out as he walked through a archway before turning left and walking up a set of stairs.

Charlie, Kate and Dora were walking in the middle of the line walking up the stairs that brought them up to the side of the castle, the line continued to move around the corner before walking up the stairs that lead to a set of great wooden doors.

Hagrid brought them to a stop at the door as he knocked, a couple of a seconds later the door opened and a witch wearing emerald green robes stood there wearing her hair up in a high tight bun and square spectacles, it was Professor McGonagall. "The first years professor"

"Thank you Hagrid" Professor McGonagall said nodding to Hagrid before looking towards the line of first years and nodding to them. "Follow me please" Professor McGonagall said as she turned and lead the first years into the school, as they got in the entrance way all the first years heard voices floating through two large doors, but McGonagall didn't lead them there, as she neared the doors she opened a door slightly before the open doors and lead the first years into the room.

As all the first years entered they all looked around wondering why they were brought into this room. Kate, Dora and Charlie looked at one another silently asking if they had any idea and watching as they shook their heads at each other.

"Ok, first years you will wait here and I will come back and take you into the great hall, for you to be sorted into your four houses you have Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You might want to make yourself more presentable, I will be back soon" Professor McGonagall said as she turned and left the room.

After the Professor had left all the students turned to look at one another. Charlie stood by Kate and Dora looking around at everyone.

"How do you think they will sort us?" Charlie asked looking at Kate and Dora and watching as Dora shrugged.

"Sorry don't know" Kate whispered looking around scared.

"Ha Ha… awww look someone's scared" a girl with bleach blonde hair laughed coming forward. "Sad" the girl exclaimed before walking back to two other girls who were giggling at what she had said, Kate looked at the floor until she felt a arm around her shoulder.

"Ignore her" Dora smiled as Charlie nodded.

"Yea, Dora's right, she's not worth it" Charlie laughed as he hugged both Dora and Kate.

"Thanks guys" Kate smiled at her two friends, just as Professor McGonagall walked back in clapping her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Ok, we are about to enter the great hall you will form a orderly line and stay in it, we will precede to the front of the hall" Professor McGonagall said strictly as she turned and walked to the door as all the first years got into one line. "Ok, good follow me" McGonagall said as she lead the line out of the room and into the great hall.

As the line entered the room all the first years started in shock, as the room was massive there was five big long tables, four that lead from one end of the hall to the other and one that went a cross the width at the front, all of which already had people sitting around them and all of which were staring at them as they made their way to the front. As Kate, Dora and Charlie passed one part of one of the tables nearer the front they saw Bill sitting there, who smiled and nodded at them, as they reached the front the line spread out so that they were facing the teachers, who mostly was smiling at them. Professor McGonagall walked up the steps in front of them and sat down a stall with an extremely old looking hat that was patched and frayed and that had a rip near the brim, all the first years looked at each other questionably. Kate looked around and noticed the whole hall staring at the hat, as Kate turned back around she looked at Charlie and Dora shrugging her shoulders before looking back at the hat to see it twitch and the rip near the brim opened like a mouth and shocked the first years when it started to sing:

'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat cant see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff's are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you're a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!'

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name you will step forward and sit on the stall and I will place 'The Sorting Hat' on your head, when the hat calls out the house name you have been placed in please go and sit at that table" Professor McGonagall stated as she started to unroll the parchment she was holding.

"Adams, Alise" Professor McGonagall called as the blonde girl that was victimising Kate stepped up with a smirk on her face as she turned and sat down, after a few seconds the hat shouted out "Slytherin" causing Kate, Dora and Charlie to roll their eyes and trying not to giggle.

"Blaise, Michael" became the first Gryffindor, causing the table Bill was sitting at to erupt into cheers for the newest house member.

"Cable, Edward" became the first Hufflepuff.

"Frost, Debbie" the first Ravenclaw.

"Oliver, Olivia" became the first female Gryffindor followed by her brother, who was her twin. "Oliver, Ollie" to become the second male Gryffindor, followed by two others who became a Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"Peterson, Blaine" who also became a Gryffindor.

"Roberts, Karen" who also became another Gryffindor.

"Salt, Vergina" who was one of the girls that Alise was talking too in the room at the side of the great hall became another 'Slytherin' followed by her twin sister "Salt, Yvonne"

"Summerby, Katelyn" Professor McGonagall called and watched as Kate stepped forward and sat on the stall and the hat was placed on her head it was big that it slipped down below her eyes, Kate had just closed her eyes when a voice started talking to her.

"Hmmm, interesting not a very hard choice" the hat muttered as it shouted out "Gryffindor" causing Bill and his table to scream, as Professor McGonagall took the hat off Kate's head she gave her a small wink causing her to smile as she passed Dora and Charlie to take her seat with the Gryffindor.

"Well done Kate" Bill smiled as another two names were called and they were made a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Tonks, Nymthodora" Kate snapped her head up to watch as the hat slipped over Dora's eyes before 10 seconds later it shouted out "Gryffindor" causing Kate and the Gryffindor table to scream for her.

As the line started to shorten all that was left was Charlie and another boy.

"Weasley, Charlie" Charlie ran up to the seat and sat down as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head not four seconds later it yelled out "Gryffindor" causing Dora, Kate and Bill with the rest of the Gryffindor's to roar for him.

"Wristler, Brazen" to become the last Slytherin as he went and sat with the rest of the Slytherin's, Professor McGonagall picked up the stall and the hat and took it from the hall at the same time Professor Dumbledore stood up wearing a light blue pair of robes with silver stars, with his arms wide open in greeting.

"Words will come later, for now enjoy" Dumbledore winked as plates full of food appeared up and down all five tables causing all the new students to sit in shock causing the older students to laugh as they started to tuck in causing the new lot to break out of it and to tuck in themselves and talking with in themselves becoming the fast friends.

Everyone was just finishing their last bit of pudding, as chatter started to break out all the dishes instantly cleaned themselves before disappearing as everything disappeared Dumbledore stood back up.

"Now that we are all full, I have a few start of term notices to give out, first of all, first years the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, second, Mr Filch, the caretaker would like all students to remember that no magic is to be used between classes in the hallways, Quiditch trials are to take place on the second week of term anyone interested in playing for their house should give there names to their head of house and with that off to bed with all of you" Dumbledore smiled as he sat back down, Kate smiled as she looked at Dumbledore, Dumbledore smiled and winked when he caught Kate's eye before turning to talk to the teacher sitting on his left, Kate studied the teacher, the first thing she noticed was that he had a hooked nose and black greasy hair that covered his eyes but that he swept aside, his robes were midnight black, as Kate was watching him he turned and glared at her causing her to gasp in shock, Kate turned back to her friends to see them looking at her confused and worried after her gasp.

"You ok?" Ollie asked smiling at Kate.

"Yea, I'm fine" Kate smiled as she saw the new boy she just met smile at her, before she turned and looked at Bill. "Bill who is the teacher talking to Professor Dumbledore?" Kate asked looking at Bill questionably.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, his the potions teacher" Bill smiled as he saw the glare that Snape had through at the table. "He is the head of Slytherin house, he hates all Gryffindor's on principles" Bill smiled as he looked at Kate. "Don't worry Kate its not personal, come on you have to follow the prefects to the dormitories, I will see you in the morning" Bill smiled at his brother, Kate and Dora before getting up and heading to the door to speak to a tall kid standing at the head of the table before heading out the door.

"You know a older student here already" Olivia Oliver asked looking at Kate in shock.

"Yea, his my brother and we met the girls on the train on the way here" Charlie smiled as the tall kid Bill was talking to came walking towards them.

"Ok, first years follow me" the boy smiled at the ten first years in front of him. All of them stood up and followed the kid towards the hall. "I'm Aiden Perkins the male Gryffindor prefect the other prefect is Linda Bones, welcome to Hogwarts and Gryffindor house" Aiden paused as they all stepped out of the great hall into the hallway. "Gryffindor is now your family here at Hogwarts you live in our common room dorms with each other, you will have classes with your fellow house members, you will celebrate with them, if you look to your right you will see the house point counters" Aiden explained as he pointed to four long glass tubes on the wall that they were walking passed, each of the four tubes had a animal engraved in it that represented each house. "Your good behaviour, school work and triumphs will gain your house points, rule breaking and misbehaving will make us lose points. Hogwarts is a maze we have a hundred and forty-two staircases here; wide sweeping ones" Aiden said stopping and pointing above them as all the first years look up and watched as one staircase moved from one side of the hall to another. "Narrow rickety ones; some that will take you to a different place on a Friday; some have a vanishing step halfway up that you have to jump to miss it" Aiden carried on as he walked up the stairs not noticing the looks of shock on the ten faces behind him. "You have doors that wont open unless you ask politely or tickle them in the right place and we also sometimes have walls that pretend to be doors. The portraits on the walls" Aiden paused again pointing at a painting that had a group of drinking monks waving at them causing Aiden to laugh. "Don't use them to navigate the school, they can move from one picture to another they don't stick to their own frame, don't try to remember your way by them" Aiden smiled as the sweeping staircase they were on stopped, Aiden lead them down a corridor that was a dead end with a tall portrait of a lady in a pink silk dress that went down the length of the wall. "This is 'The Fat Lady' she guards the entrance to the Gryffindor tower she will ask you for a password, the passwords to the dorm never write them down you have to remember them this years password is 'Aguamenti'" Aiden stated firmly before turning to look at 'The Fat Lady' as he was facing the first years.

"Password?" The painting asked looking at the people in front of her.

"Aguamenti" Aiden stated clearly looking at the painting before stepping aside so the first years could see that the portrait had swung open to reveal a arched doorway. "Come on in" Aiden called over his shoulder as he walked on through, the ten first years followed as the last one walked in the portrait swung shut. "Welcome to Gryffindor Common Room. The dorms are up the stairs, boys to the right, girls to the left. Have a good sleep" Aiden smiled at the first years. "Oh, your belongings will have already been brought up and will be waiting in your dorms. If you need anything just ask?" Aiden smiled as he walked over to the couch in the corner where he sat with a couple of other boys and started to talk to them.

The first years looked around in awe, the common room was massive with an extremely high ceiling, its was decorated in warm red's and brown's, there were study tables with plush seats surrounding them, there were couches and plush arm chairs surrounding a real wood fire.

"Wow" all ten exclaimed in unison before bursting into laughter.

"We should head off to bed" Charlie stated as he looked at his fellow first years.

"Yea, night Charlie" Kate smiled as she hugged him followed by Dora before Kate, Dora, Olivia, Karen and Becky headed up the stairs to their dorm room.

"We should go to sleep to" Ollie stated to a series of nods, so the boys turned and walked up to their dorms.

The girls reached a door that said first years.

"I think this is us" Dora said as she pushed the door open and the five walked into the room with five gigantic four poster beds.

"Oh, this is so cool" Karen laughed as she walked around the room. "So who wants what bed"

"I'm comfy" Dora laughed as she jumped on to one of the beds making Kate, Karen, Olivia and Becky giggle.

"I will take this one" Katelyn laughed as she sat on the bed next to Dora's.

"Cool" Karen smiled as she claimed her bed next to Kate's as Olivia and Becky choose the two beds opposite the other three as everyone sat on their beds looking around before Kate stood up and went to her trunk and opened it up and pulled out her quill, ink and her parchment.

"Hey, girl what you up to?" Dora asked as the other three looked at Kate questionably as she went and sat on the window sill looking out over the dark grounds.

"Oh, just writing home" Kate smiled as she pulled her legs up as she placed a candle next to her.

"Ok, cool I'm wiped I'm off to bed girl, night all" Dora smiled as she pulled her pjs on before pulling her curtains closed around her bed as everyone else grabbed their pjs out as well.

"Night Dora" Olivia smiled before looking at Kate. "Night Kate" Olivia added copying Dora.

"Night all" Karen smiled as she pulled her curtains close.

"Yea Night, see you all in the morning" Becky smiled at Kate before closing her curtains as well.

Kate smiled as she looked around her surrounding looking out at the grounds, before looking around her room to the beds that held her new friends before smiling picking up her parchment and starting to write.

To

Uncle James, Aunt Lily, Grandma, Harry and Rose…

HPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKS

Hi hope you all enjoyed Review. xxx


	5. CH05 LETTERS THROUGH THE 1ST YEAR PART1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… I'm just using them for non profit please don't sue me because well you won't get a penny. Katelyn, Marian, David, Rose and the students belong to me.

AN: This chapter is un-beta. Pm if you are interested in doing it. I have decided to do the school years like this as it is a story that focuses on family relationships. X Enjoy.

HPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKS

Chapter 5

Letter's through First year (Part1)

1/9/84

To Uncle James, Aunt Lily, Grandma, Harry and Rose..

I'm in Gryffindor. The sorting was so freaky I was scared that the hat would put me in Slytherin.

I met three really cool kids on the train and its so weird it's like we have all been best friends forever its so cool, two boys and a girl, one of the boys and the other girl are first years the same as me the other boy this is his second year.

Our male prefect seems nice enough person… the school is so big I think we are so going to get lost tomorrow morning.

I just wanted to let you all know that I was carrying on the family tradition.

I have to go as I am writing this before going to bed, I love you all and give Harry and Rose a kiss from me. Oh and give Uncle Sirius and Remus a kiss from me too.

xx Kate xx

HPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKS

3/9/84

Kate

Sweetie we are so proud, you being a Gryffindor makes pranks so much more fun. I'm glad you have made friends already, we all miss you so much already, Sirius and Remus say hi and that they love you and to make us all proud.

Grandma's, Grandma… she's her same old self she is also missing you like crazy. Your aunt is good she being run ragged by Harry and Rose. Oh and speaking of your Aunt we have only just found out… she's pregnant and the baby is due around the end of December… no idea how none of us realised. Harry misses you too like mad, he keeps asking where you are and when I remind him that you are at school he keeps asking why his not old enough to go yet. Rose missed her hugs but she is also ok.

I miss you too bug so much. But that's enough about how we are all missing you, have fun that's what school is all about, so live it up.

Uncle James x

HPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKS

6/9/84

Uncle James

I miss you too so much, it seems like I'm the only one at school that misses their family. Congrats on the baby Uncle James, at least I will be home for the birth.

This one girl she keeps on picking on me and my friends with her two friends, they are like her wing men. They follow us around making fun of us or trying to use magic on us, I don't like it… I don't like it here.

Please can I come home… Please!

xx Katy xx

10/9/84

Sweetie

You are staying right there, it's where you belong right now we love you, please remember we all love you. And yes we wouldn't have it any other way if I was due during term I would of asked for you to have come home for it.

Others are just properly good at hiding their feeling of separation from their families, you huni you have always worn your heart on your sleeve.

And as for these girls that are bullying you ignore them they are not worth it, bully's are unhappy people, people who don't feel loved or that are neglected so they hurt other people to get attention so sweetheart don't give it to them, you just stick to your friends and you will be completely fine

Love Always Aunt Lily x

11/9/84

Curse the little suckers that are bullying you especially if they are Slytherin's and this is the curse you use 'Batix' (The Bat Bogey Hex) that will sort them right out.

Uncle Padfoot

15/9/84

Hi Uncle James,

Tell Aunt Lily she was right, if I had left school I would have to have left my friends and Dora, Charlie and Bill and they are the best.

And Uncle Sirius was right as well the girls were in Slytherin and that hex was a brilliant one, she grew bogeys out of her head and they started to attack her it was so funny.

My friends are so cool, they are now permanently all attached to me.

Classes are so hard and the teachers are so strict, the worse class of all is potions, the potions master is the head of Slytherin he always favours them and picks on Gryffindor's, but he really seems to hate me… he targets me every lesson, he glares at me during lessons and in the hallways… I can deal with students hating me and picking on me for no reason but teachers how's that fair. Professor Snape's really horrible to me.

xx Kate xx

P.S.- I love you all…

17/9/84

Bug

You go girl… Your Aunt Lily's not to pleased with Sirius, she found the letter, I think his gone into hiding, your Aunt is scary enough on any day but add on pregnancy hormones and you get terrifying.

All Slytherin's are just plain nasty don't take anything they say or do personally. I am so glad your friends are nice and stand by you and that you all protect one and another.

And don't worry about that greasy haired, long nosed excuse for a teacher, you are worth a million of him, I will deal with him.

We all love you… Harry now wants to go to school so he can be with you… I'm not going to tell him yet that the July you leave school in September is when he starts…

We will see you soon.

Love Uncle James

20/9/84

Aunt Lily,

I told Uncle James about a teacher that's been picking on me and my friends, and well yesterday Shanks flew in and dropped a letter off for Professor Snape and well in class later he gave me detention as soon as I sat down, he is always glaring at me, I don't know what to do.

Katy

22/9/84

Sweetie,

Oh huni I saw the last letter you wrote to your Uncle but I didn't read that bit and your Uncle didn't tell me, Severus Snape… don't take what he does personally his just using you as his escape goat because he hates your Uncle.

I'm not going to say anything to Professor Snape because it will just make him angrier, just stay with your friends huni and you will be fine, don't let him get the better of you.

Aunt Lily x

P.S.- I love you like crazy xx

6/10/84

You are so wrong Aunt Lily, Professor Snape deducted Gryffindor 80 points… 20 each for me, Dora, Bill and Charlie for talking to loudly in the corridor… we weren't even talking loudly, we were talking to 'The Fat Lady' before going in the common room after dinner. Its so not fair we did nothing wrong then…

Katy. I love you all…

7/10/84

We got him… me, Dora and Charlie with the help of Bill, we cleaned Professor Snape's hair for him, we set a bucket of water with floral shampoo above his office door, then hid. It was so funny, Uncle James, Sirius and Remus you should be proud. HAHAHAHAHA

Love Katy. xx

P.S.- Uncle James please don't tell Aunt Lily.

9/10/84

Sweetie,

I am so proud of you I promise your last letter was between just you, me, Sirius and Remus… by the way I love it and kinda upset that I didn't think of doing that when we were at school with Snivelous, so it has been decided between us three that you are now a honorary Marauder.

HA, your Aunt will kill me because as far as she knows the Marauder's were disbanded but I love you so you are now a secret Marauder.

Love Uncle James(Prongs)

Uncle Sirius(Padfoot)

Uncle Remus(Moony)

P.S.- Mischief is Key.

12/10/84

Darling,

Why have I just received a letter from Professor Dumbledore informing me, that you now have detention for two weeks after attacking a teacher… I am so disappointed in you Katelyn, you are going to do your detentions with no complaints and then you are going to apologise to the teacher that you attacked.

Your Grandmother.

15/10/84

Grandmother,

Its not fair he can pick on me but we are not aloud to retaliate. I am not apologising to that sorry excuse for a teacher! Grandmother!

17/10/84

Katelyn Rose Summerby,

You will do as you are told young lady, I don't care if it was a retaliation to something a teacher had done. Your teachers are the authority in your school, so you will go and apologise as soon as you get this letter missy. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME.

Your Grandmother

27/10/84

Kate,

I have told your Grandmother everything including who the teacher is that is picking on you. She is sorry huni.

Please refrain from now on hexing, jinxing or pranking any more teachers, no matter how much the teacher maybe asking for it.

We all love you so much baby, please behave yourself, and please let us all know you are ok sweetie.

Love Aunt Lily. xx

29/10/84

I'm sorry, but Grandma was telling me off for sticking up for myself.

Professor Snape is still making mine and my friends life's hell, so if his picking on us and deducting us points for no good reason, me and all my friends have decided to give him something to deduct us points for.

I love you all too.

Katelyn

31/10/84

Happy Halloween,

Have a good day today baby, enjoy the feast that the house elf's will be making for you. If you wish to perform pranks, make them harmless.

Love Grandma, Aunt Lily, Uncle James,

Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, Harry,

Rose and Bump xx

1/11/84

Hi All,

The Halloween feast was so cool, there was orange candles all over and hundreds of candles floating above the tables, the food was amazing I ate so much I feel like I'm ready to burst. Professor McGonagall turned all the candles into bats yesterday in class, it was so funny. We then afterwards had to turn matchsticks into needles and guess what after three tries I did it, I turned my matchstick into a needle and Professor McGonagall awarded me 50 points for it… but then Professor Snape deducted 30 points from Gryffindor because our footsteps down the stairs were too load, his evil.

Love You All Katelyn xxx

3/11/84

That's it I have heard enough I am going to speak to Professor Dumbledore about Professor Snape, I wont have you being victimised by a teacher with a grudge against your Uncle, its not on. I love you darling girl.

Your Grandma x

10/11/84

Thanks Grandma,

Whatever you said to Professor Dumbledore it worked, Professor Snape hasn't been really mean since the day after your letter Grandma. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.

Love Katelyn xxx

12/11/84

Bug,

Teachers don't have the right to make students life's hell. They are meant to teach you and be authority figures not bullies. I'm glad you like most of your lessons and we know all about your Transfiguration class Minerva sent us a letter telling us everything, we are so proud of you.

Love Grandma and Everyone xxx

14/11/84

I love Transfiguration… Professor McGonagall is brilliant most of the tasks she has set I have completed. Potion's is hell… but I complete everything he sets. Charm's is cool… Professor Flitwick is so funny. Herbology is ok… Professor Sprout's greenhouses are so cold. Astomomy is ok… it just sucks that we have to stay up late for the practical work.

But the best lesson is flying… Madam Hooch has started to teach us to fly… we share our lesson's with the first year Slytherin's as well it was so funny, one of the Slytherin girls that pick on me got hit in the face with the handle of the broomstick, it was so funny but I got off the floor on my first try it was so cool.

I'm thinking of trying out for the Gryffindor Quiditch team next year. what do you think?

Love Katelyn xx

P.S.- Love you all cant wait to see you all when I'm on Christmas break.

19/11/84

Bug,

Go for it next year! And we are all so pleased that you are doing well in all your lessons, Hagrid said how well you have been doing in his weekly updates… oh and speaking of Hagrid… why did he tell me he had to chase you and your friends out of 'The Forbidden Forest' missy, please stay out the Forrest huni I don't want you to get hurt.

Love Aunt Lily x

P.S.- Everyone else sends their love too xx

23/11/84

Sorry,

Aunt Lily, I didn't mean to worry you, I wouldn't do it to you in your condition, I promise not to break too many rules, but breaking rules is fun. Lessons are going good, but they are starting to pile up our homework for Christmas break. Who does homework on Christmas break? Love you all xxxx

Katelyn xxx

30/11/84

Bug,

Not long now and you will be home, and I know you wouldn't do anything to make me stress on purpose, we all love you and can't wait to have you back home.

Breaking rules may be fun, but it will get you into trouble missy and I think you have had enough detentions to last you a life time.

Oh and if you want your Christmas presents you will do your homework missy. I love you xx

Aunt Lily xx

5/12/84

Fine I will do my homework. 'The Hogwarts Express' arrives at King's Cross at 12pm on the 15th, who is going to pick me up?

Love Katelyn xx

8/12/84

Bug,

Me and your Aunt Lily will get there at 11am so we won't miss you, and a word of warning as soon as you get off that train your aunt is going to hug the stuffing out of you xx

Love Uncle James x

14/12/84

Harry and Rose,

I love you both, I will be home tomorrow for awhile, have you looked after mummy and daddy and each other whilst I have been at school. Look after Hal's for me and tell her I will see her tomorrow, I'm trusting you two with her xx

Katelyn xx

15/12/84

See you at 12 baby xxxx

Uncle James and Aunt Lily x

I hope you all enjoyed.

Please Review Katy x


	6. CH06 START OF CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS

Whoops Lol didnt realise I have had this itting here for about 6 months x

HPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKS HPKS

Chapter 6

Start Of Christmas Holidays

Platform 9 ¾ (11.50am)

James stood twiddling with his sleeves as he and Lily stood waiting for 'The Hogwarts Express' to pull in.

"James stop fussing with your clothes" Lily exclaimed grabbing James's hands to stop him fussing.

"I just want the train to get here I have missed her" James sighed letting his hands drop.

"I know I have too, so much. The train should be here soon then we will have her home till new years day" Lily sighed smiling at James as she rubbed her belly.

"Yea, I know I cant wait until she see's what her big present is" James smiled grinning at Lily.

"Yes and I still think that you shouldn't of brought it, she cant take it back to school with her" Lily sighed as she looked at her husband in a huff.

"No, she cant for the rest of this year, but she can next year" James ginned. "I can give her lessons over Christmas and summer, so she will be ready for her second year" James grinned like a child in a candy store.

"Oh god, don't you dare push her into anything James. I mean it" Lily sighed looking at her man-child of a husband as she slowly rubbed her stomach as the baby had just kicked.

"I wont, I promise. I wont tell her what position she has to play, I just want her to be happy" James smiled as he also stroked Lily's belly, before Lily gasped and pointed over his shoulder as James turned he saw puffs of white smoke coming closer from a distance.

"See, I told you the train would be here soon" Lily laughed as James's face split in to a grin.

James and Lily stood and watched smiling as the train slowly came into view before puffing to a stop at the station, as the train stopped all the doors opened and a slow steady stream of children jumped off into the waiting arms of their parents. James and Lily stood watching as the family's gradually disappeared leaving just them and four other people standing waiting on the platform.

"James isn't that Sirius's cousin Andromeda" Lily whispered nodding at the brunette who was standing talking to a fair haired, big bellied man. "And her husband Ted"

"Yea, now that I think about it, I think it is" James replied looking at the couple before two ginger headed boys jumped out the carriage before turning around and dragging their trunks out the door causing Lily to giggle quietly.

Before seeing Kate at the same carriage door the two boys had come from giggling as she helped another girl pull her trunk causing Lily to laugh at the two girls before tapping James on the shoulder, who was looking down the train for any sign of Kate, and pointed to Kate. James looked to where his wife was pointing and laughed as he saw his niece struggling to move a trunk with another girl, James smiled before walking over to the carriage door and leaning on it.

"You girls need a hand" James laughed causing Kate and Dora to jump.

"Uncle James" Kate screamed as she ran over to James and threw her arms around him. "Uncle James this is my bestest friend in the whole wide world" Kate giggled as she pointed at Dora as she also giggled. "Nymthodora Tonks… but everybody calls her Dora or Tonks" Kate giggled at the glare Dora gave her at the full name.

"Your Andromeda's daughter" James smiled looking at the other young brunette with his niece.

"You know my mum?" Dora asked looking at James in shock.

"Yea, I have met her a couple of times, as my best friend is your mothers cousin" James smiled as he grabbed the trunk and helped the girls lift it up and off the train. As all three reached the platform Andromeda and Ted turned and saw James helping Dora and Kate.

"Nymthodora" Andromeda squealed happily as she ran over and hugged her daughter. "And who's this?" Andromeda asked finally looking at the other young girl and the man with her as another woman walked up behind the other young girl and hugged her from behind as best she could with her huge stomach.

"I have missed you so much" Lily sighed as she hugged Kate.

"I missed you too, Aunt Lily so much" Kate smiled as she turned around and hugged Lily tight being careful of the baby.

"Hi I'm…" Andromeda started to say to James holding her hand out as Ted walked over.

"Andromeda" James grinned at the look of shock on the woman's face causing James to laugh. "You don't remember me do you? Your cousin Sirius introduced us years ago, I'm James" James smiled as a look of recognition swam in her face before she smiled.

"Oh my god… how could I forget you two were inseparable" Andromeda laughed looking at James before sobering. "I'm sorry about what happened to your sister, I complete forgot to send a letter of condolence I was planning on sending it and I got side tracked as Ted's Mother was ill in hospital… How are your family?" Andromeda asked looking at James before remembering the other woman that was standing in front of her. "Oh sorry how rude… I'm Andromeda Tonks, this is my husband Ted and our daughter Nymthodora" Andromeda smiled holding her hand out to Lily not seeing the scowl on her daughters face at being introduced by her full name.

"Everyone calls me Tonks or Dora" Dora muttered causing Katelyn to giggle.

"Mum this Katelyn Summerby but everyone calls her Kate and she is my best friend" Dora smiled as she hugged Kate causing them both to giggle.

"Oh your Rose's daughter… I was at school with your mum, she was a amazing woman and witch" Andromeda smiled looking at Kate before turning to look at James. "How is my cousin?" Andromeda smiled looking back at the girls as they were giggling again. Before returning her attention to James.

"Yea he is great!" James smiled before turning to look at the girls again. "What compartment is your trunk in bug?" James asked as he watched Kate point to the compartment she was in. "Ok, bug be right back" James laughed as he left the group and went back on to the train to grab Katelyn's trunk and luggage. "Ok, got all your stuff" James laughed as he levitated all Kate's belongings on to the platform.

"So I will see you back here on new years day for our journey back to school" Kate sighed as she hugged Dora.

"Yea, I so cant wait" Dora giggled as she hugged Kate back, causing Dora's parents to smile as well as James and Lily.

"What are you doing for Christmas day" James asked looking at Andromeda and Ted.

"Not much just spending it as a family" Ted smiled as he put his arm around his wife.

"Well Sirius is going to be with us, you are more than welcome to join us" Lily smiled looking at Andromeda and Ted, noticing the matching grins on Kate's and Dora's faces.

"Um can we get back to you" Ted asked also seeing the massive grin on his daughter's face. "How will we get in touch with you?" Ted asked looking at James.

"Send it to me at the Aurors office at the ministry" James smiled looking at the man in front of him.

"Ok, we will do. Come on sweetheart time to go" Andromeda smiled as watched her daughter hug her friend again. "Bye it was lovely seeing you again James as well as it was lovely meeting you Lily and Katelyn, bye everyone" Andromeda smiled as she lead her daughter off through the arch at the end of the platform, followed by Ted who had somehow pulled a trolley out of thin air to put Dora's trunk on, as James grabbed a trolley and loaded all of Kate's thing on to it.

"Come on lets go home" James smiled as he walked towards the arch with his wife following behind him with her arms around Kate. "Because I know a certain four year old and three year old that have missed their cousin" James laughed causing Lily and Kate to laugh as they followed James through the arch back to platform 9.

"Come on I have parked in the same car park I did when I dropped you off" James laughed. "Lets go home"

HPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPSKHPKS

Potter Household

James pulled up outside the house in their black Ford Sierra, the house was a large four storey house that sat on 20 acres of land with trees surrounding the out skirts of it, the house also had out houses attached to the grounds as well as piece of land that was surrounded by tall fir trees blocking the inside from view of practically everyone.

"Ok, were home" James laughed as he stopped the car.

"James shhh, she has fallen asleep" Lily whispered nodding to the backseat where Katelyn was sound asleep.

"I will carry her in" James laughed as he got out the car and opened the back door to pick Katelyn up, as James adjusted Katelyn into a comfortable position he turned to Lily. "I will put her in her room and then come back and get her things, you head in and tell Harry and Rose that she is tired and is asleep, because you know as well as I do they are properly bouncing around the house" James laughed as Lily giggled nodding her head.

"Ok, huni" Lily laughed as she walked in front of James to the front door, Lily had just opened the door when a black haired, green eyed four year old little boy ran straight into her legs. "Hi bub, shhh… we need to be quiet Katelyn's really tired and Daddy's going to take her up to bed, ok?" Lily asked as she stroked her sons hair.

"Ok, mummy" Harry smiled at his mum, as he also patted her belly lightly. "Is baby ok?" Harry asked looking up at Lily.

"Yea, sweetie the baby is ok, come on lets go play in the front room" Lily laughed as she ushered Harry towards the room that was to the left of the front door.

"Mummy" a three year old little girl squealed as Lily followed Harry in to the front room.

"Hello Rosebud" Lily smiled as she walked to the couch and picked up Rose. "You been a good girl for Grandma?" Lily asked as she hugged Rose as she sat down sighing.

"Yes mummy" Rose giggled as she hugged Lily back.

"You been a good boy Harry" Lily smiled at her son who was playing with a miniature broomstick that hovered a couple of inches off the floor and watching as he nodded.

"My Grandbabies are always good for me" Marian laughed as she walked into the room.

"I'm not a baby anymore Grandma" harry pouted looking at his mum and Nan.

"No matter how old you get you will always be my Grandbaby" Marian smiled as she sat next to Lily who was still holding Rose. "Speaking of my Grandbabies where's my eldest one?" Marian asked looking around.

"Oh, she fell asleep on the car journey home, so James has taken her upstairs to her bedroom. She is really tired bless her" Lily smiled as she stroked Rose's reddish brown hair.

"Ok, bugs all tucked up, she didn't even stir when I laid her on her bed" James smiled ruffling Harry's hair as he walked over and kissed his mum cheek. "Hey mum" James greeted before going and sitting next to Harry on the floor.

"Hi huni, schools properly taken it out of her" Marian smiled fondly.

"Kate?" Rose whispered looking around at her mum and then her dad.

"She's really tired sweetheart, she is upstairs asleep, she will be down in a little bit" Lily smiled as she hugged Rose close to her.

"So she will be down for dinner" Rose asked looking over at Harry who was sitting with James playing with his toy broomstick.

"Yea Rosebud, even if she's not awake for dinner we will go and wake her up, ok bud?" James smiled looking at Rose as he tickled Harry.

"Daddy stop please, please daddy" Harry squealed loudly.

"Harry, shhh" Lily whispered looking sharply at Harry. "You will wake up Kate, and james stop making him yell" Lily finished glaring at James.

"Sorry huni" James smiled looking guiltily at Lily.

"Sorry mummy" Harry whispered. "I don't want to wake up Kate" Harry smiled cutely at his mum.

"Ok, I'm going to finish dinner" Marian smiled as she stood up and went to walk back to the kitchen but stopped at the door to turn and look at her family. "Roast Chicken with the works ok with everyone?" Marian asked as she watched Lily and James nod whilst Harry and Rose squealed. "Shhh" Marian admonished.

"Sorry" Harry and Rose whispered quietly looking at the floor.

HPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKS

1hr and half later

"Ok, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes" Marian announced as she came back into the room where James, Lily, Harry and Rose were mucking and playing around as a family.

"Did I just hear the word dinner" Sirius asked laughing as he walked into the room laughing followed by Remus.

"Hey how was work?" James asked looking at Sirius.

"Same old, same old" Sirius laughed as he sat on the couch. "Where's bug?" Sirius asked as he looked around the room as Remus leant back and closed his eyes.

"In bed, she crashed in the car on the way home from the station" James smiled looking at Sirius.

"To answer your question, yes Sirius, I did say dinner is nearly ready" Marian laughed at her family. "Can someone go wake Katelyn up, if she doesn't wake up soon she wont sleep tonight" Marian smiled. "And no Sirius you cant go and wake her up" Marian laughed at the look on his face.

"James go get Harry and Rose set up at the table, I will go and wake up sleeping beauty" Lily laughed as she stood up slowly and walked out the room.

Lily walked up the stairs until she got to the first floor, lily walked to the only door on the left side as she got to the door Lily lightly knocked.

"Kate?" Lily asked quietly as she opened the door to see her niece who was still sound asleep under her lilac bedspread in her room which was painted a light purple and had white, lilac and purple accessories. Lily walked over to Kate's bed and sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Kate's shoulder. "Kate, sweetheart wake up. Katelyn" Lily spoke quietly as Katelyn started to stir.

"Aunt Lily" Katelyn whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Yea, its me pumpkin, grandma's said dinners nearly done so get dressed and I will see you downstairs in a couple of minutes" Lily smiled as she stroked Kate's cheek.

"Ok, Aunt Lily" Katelyn yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. "Where are we eating in the dining room or in the front parlour?" Kate asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Dining room, as we are having a roast dinner" Lily smiled as she walked to the door.

"Ok, Aunt Lily I will be right down after I have changed my clothing" Kate smiled at her aunt.

"Ok bug, I will see you in a minute" Lily smiled as she left Kate's room and headed back downstairs and to the dining room where James, Remus and Sirius had gotten both Harry and Rose seated. "Ok, as you three have got the kids sorted, I'm going to go and see if Mum needs any help in the kitchen, Katelyn will be down in a minute" Lily smiled as she turned and waddled into the kitchen.

"Hi mum, I thought I would come out and see if you needed any help" Lily asked as she stepped into the kitchen to see Marian dishing up.

"No huni, I have everything under control, you should be taking it easy anyway… is Katelyn awake?" Marian asked as she waved her wand causing sharp knives to raise up and fly over to the chickens that were sitting on the side and to start carving them.

"Yea, she is just getting dressed" Lily smiled looking at Marian. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" Lily asked.

"Ok, if you want to help, grab some drink And take it into the dining room for me" Marian smiled as Lily waved her wand making bottles of Butterbear float out of the cupboard.

Lily floated the bottles into the dining room and placed one in front of each seat.

"Where's bug?" Sirius asked as he reached over a grabbed his Butterbear to take a swig from it.

"She's not down yet?" Lily asked as she set the last bottle of Butterbear down, before turning to look out the door to the stairs. "I'm going to go check where she is?" Lily laughed as she headed out to the stairs and stopping at the bottom and calling up. "Katelyn?"

"Coming Aunt Lily" Kate called back.

"Ok, sweetheart just checking you was still awake" Lily laughed as she headed back to the dining room. "She is just coming" Lily laughed as she sat down next to Rose and opposite James.

"Did bug say much about school?" Remus asked after taking a sip from his Butterbear.

"No, she fell asleep pretty much as soon as she got in the car" James smiled at Remus.

"I remember that after I got home after the first six months at school I was shattered" Sirius laughed as the adults heard footsteps coming quickly down the stairs before Katelyn came running in to the room.

"Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus" Katelyn squealed as ran and hugged Sirius before turning and hugging Remus as well, who were sitting opposite each other.

"Hey bug, how was your first half of your first year at school?" Remus asked as Kate was hugging Harry before taking her seat next to Rose and hugging her.

"It was good. You know my best friends I was telling you about Uncle Sirius?" Kate asked looking at Sirius.

"Yea, I remember bug, why?" Sirius asked looking at Kate questionably.

"Well my best friend Dora, is your second cousin" Kate smiled as she looked at Sirius.

"My second cousin?" Sirius asked looking at Kate confused before looking at Lily, then James and seeing him smiling.

"Yea, Kate's friend Dora. She is your cousin Andromeda's daughter, her name is Nymthodora" James smiled seeing Sirius's jaw drop in surprise.

"Seriously?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Yea, mate. I know small world or what?" James laughed looking at Sirius's shocked face. "I invited them to Christmas dinner if that's alright?"

"Yea, that will be cool. I haven't seen my cousin in ages" Sirius sighed taking a drink from his Butterbear. "I remember that she got married, I didn't know she had a child thou"

"She's lovely. I met her when we picked Katelyn up, they was messing about trying to get their trunks off themselves and not doing a very good job of it" James laughed.

"What do you expect them trunks are bloody heavy" Sirius laughed looking at Kate who was giggling before smiling at James. "Mate we couldn't even lift them" Sirius laughed looking at James as both of them laughed.

"I cant help that I'm not strong enough yet" Kate pouted at her uncle.

"I know bug, but you will soon" Sirius laughed drinking some more of his Butterbear.

"Ok, dinners up" Marian smiled hearing all the laughter coming from the dining room as she stepped into the room carrying a gravy jug. "Oh huni" Marian smiled with tears in her eyes as she spotted Kate at the table. "Oh, I have missed you!" Marian exclaimed after putting down the gravy and hugging Katelyn tight. "Oh, lets fatten you up" Marian laughed.

"Grandma its not like I am being starved at school" Katelyn laughed. "The plates always refill after they are emptied" Katelyn giggled causing Lily to laugh.

"Oh, yea silly me how did I forget that" Marian laughed as she kissed Katelyn's cheek. Marian laughed as walked back to the kitchen and got everyone's dinner with a wave of her wand and levitated them through to the dining room.

"Ok, everyone dig in" Marian smiled as she placed a plate of chicken and Yorkshire puddings with potatoes in front of everyone as bowls of vegetables' also got placed around the table. "Help yourselves to the veg and gravy" Marian laughed.

"Did you want some Carrots and Brussels" Lily asked Harry as she picked up the plate holding them and watching as he shook his head no. "Kate?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Aunt Lily I will have carrots but not the Brussels" Kate answered screwing her nose up at the Brussels.

"Ok, here you go" Lily smiled as she dished out Kate's carrots. "Rosebud?" Lily asked looking at her daughter.

"Yea the same as Kate please mummy" Rose smiled shyly at Lily.

"Ok, copy cat" Lily laughed as she kissed Rose's cheek, before dishing Rose's and her own carrots out before passing them over to Sirius.

"Pea's and beans?" Remus asked after her had dished his own out.

"Yea, Uncle Remus" Kate smiled as Lily took the plate and dished out what Kate wanted, before dishing out the same for Harry and Rose.

"Ok, everyone tuck in" Marian smiled as she watched her family of seven dig in and start eating.

"This is yummy grandma, I have missed your cooking" Kate laughed as she ate a piece of Yorkshire pudding.

"Why thank you huni. So who's is better, my dinners or your school dinners?" Marian smiled at her granddaughter.

"Well defiantly yours Grandma" Kate answered smiling at her grandma.

"Someone is crawling" Sirius muttered hiding behind a cough.

"Hush Sirius, my granddaughter can crawl all she wants, so leave her alone and eat your dinner" Marian laughed scolding Sirius, making everyone laugh. The family all set about eating their food in happiness of a family reunited.

"Oh mum, for Christmas we invited Kate's friend from school and her family as she is Sirius's cousin's daughter" James said looking at his mum as he swallowed a mouth full. "I hope that's ok?" James added looking at his mum.

"Oh that's lovely" Marian exclaimed before sobering. "Which cousin, not one of them… sisters" Marian asked quietly.

"No, well yes the one that went the same way as me, my cousin Andromeda is who James is talking about" Sirius answered smiling. "It appears Kate is friends with Andromeda's daughter Nymthodora" Sirius finished causing Kate to giggle.

"But don't call her by her first name everyone calls her Dora or Tonks" Kate giggled. "Call her Nymthodora, she will kill you" Kate full out giggled.

"Ok, I will promise not to call her Nymthodora" Marian laughed snorting when she said the name. "Why would anyone call their child Nymthodora, its just mean"

"Grandma stop its not funny" Kate laughed trying to be serious.

"Yea, mum stop laughing" James stated keeping a straight face. "You don't see me making jokes about Kate's friend's name" James laughed behind his hand.

"You laughed too uncle James" Kate pouted looking at her uncle with her lip jutted out.

"Ok fine, it's a horrible name to call your child, but in saying that its very Andromeda name" James laughed causing Sirius and Remus to laugh as well.

"So true" Sirius laughed.

"Daddy, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus, you tell me not to pick on other people, but you are doing it now" Harry stated looking at his family. "And Nanny!" Harry exclaimed lastly.

"Yes James, Sirius, Remus and mum, if you are going to reprimand the children for something you cant turn around and do it yourselves in front of them. It kind of beats the point of the reprimand" Lily admonished making Kate and Harry laugh followed by Rose who was copied the older two. "See now they think it's a joke" Lily said glaring at all the adults.

"Ok, its not a joke, being mean to others is not nice and me, James, Remus and grandma shouldn't laugh and pick on someone we have never met" Sirius stated looking seriously at Katelyn, Harry and Rose. "Do you understand me?" Sirius said staring at the kids.

"Wow, Sirius being serious for once" Lily stated shockingly that Sirius was being serious before wincing slightly.

"I can be serious when I want to be" Sirius laughed.

"Ok, back to the subject at hand, yes James that is completely fine, its good that Kate finally has some friends her own age, as Harry has Neville" Marian answered smiling at Katelyn.

"Cool mum, I will let you know when they contact me" James smiled looking at his mum.

"Ok huni" Marian smiled as she started on finishing her dinner which in turn caused her family to follow suit.

After everyone had finished with their plates Marian and Lily floated all the dishes back to the kitchen before they floated the dessert back out, homemade Jam tart and custard, and served it to everyone, they all ate in comfortable silence until Kate broke it after looking at her aunt.

"You ok Aunt Lily?" Kate asked looking at her aunt worried.

"Yea, I'm fine sweetie why?" Lily asked looking at Kate curiously.

"Aunt Lily you keep wincing like your in pain" Kate replied looking at James as he leant forward and looked at Lily.

"Lil's are you ok?" James asked as he stood up and walked over to Lily and crouched down next to her. "The baby?"

"I'm fine" Lily replied smiling at Kate before turning to James. "The baby is just using me as a punch bag more than normal" Lily laughed at her distressed husband.

"So you are ok?" James asked standing back up but still worrying.

"I'm fine so is the baby James" Lily stated smiling causing James to lean forward and to gently kiss Lily on the lips.

"Dude she not going to break!" Sirius exclaimed with a booming laugh causing Remus, Kate, Harry and Rose to laugh and giggler.

"Shut up Sirius. My son is worried about his wife and unborn child, it's a little thing called responsibility, which you would know about if you ever opened your heart to anyone" Marian admonished looking at Sirius not seeing James and Lily smile at each other in amusement.

"Well… Remus is still single too!" Sirius stated smugly trying to pass the buck from him.

"Yes well… Remus has his reasons, you on the other hand don't" Marian stated as she stood up staring Sirius down once more before turning to look at Lily and James. "You sure you're ok Lily? Because if you are not I will contact Augusta I cant make it tonight, I don't want to leave you with the kids if your not feeling great, Augusta will understand" Marian smiled looking at her daughter-in-law.

"No Marian, I'm serious I will be fine its Rose and Harry's bedtime soon and something tells me Kate wont be any latter" Lily smiled looking at her niece who was fighting to keep her eyes open. "We will be fine, go and enjoy your night out with Augusta as I know that you both look forward to them" Lily finished smiling at Marian before standing up. "James, Sirius and Remus clear the table and do the dishes please. Katelyn sweetheart why don't you go to bed" Lily asked as she rested her hands on Kate's shoulders, as Kate went to object, Lily jumped back in. "Harry and Rose are both going to bed in a minute so you wont be missing spending anytime with them and me, Uncle James, Sirius and Remus will be here tomorrow! Go to bed and have a bath in the morning" Lily smiled kissing Kate's forehead and feeling her nod her head.

"Ok, night aunt Lily" Kate yawned standing up before turning and kissing Lily's cheek before moving on to James wrapping her arms around his waist. "Night Uncle James"

"Night bug" James smiled as he hugged Katelyn tight, before he released and she hugged Sirius and Remus kissing them both on the cheek.

"Night Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus" Kate whispered trying to hide a yawn, before hugging Harry who was sitting on the same side of the table as Sirius and Remus, before walking around and giving Rose a hug. "Night squirts" Kate giggled as she let go of Rose causing the adults to laugh, before Kate hugged her grandma. "Night Gram's"

"Night huni, and remember you can sleep in tomorrow" Marian laughed as she hugged her granddaughter tightly.

"Night everybody" Kate called as she left the room causing all the adults to smile indulgently.

"Ok, Harry and Rose bath and bed time" Lily smiled as Harry ran over to her. "Boys get tidying" Lily added laughing causing Sirius to grumble.

"Oh, before you take them for their baths, I will say night" Marian smiled as she bent down and hugged Harry and rose. "Night babies" Marian whispered as she kissed their cheeks. "Behave yourselves for mummy and daddy" Marian smiled as she stood back up. "I will see you all later" Marian laughed looking over the guys

before hugging Lily. "And you take it easy" Marian smiled as she released Lily.

"I will mum, promise" Lily smiled as she hugged Marian again.

"Good I will see you all in the morning" Marian laughed as she walked over to the fireplace and opened a small box, that sat on the side of the shelf, and put her fingers in and bringing out a pinch of glittering green powder and throw it in to the flames of the fire making them the flare bright green before Marian stepped into them. "The Leaky Cauldron" Marian yelled before disappearing in a flash of green.

"Well we all know what Marian and Augusta have planned for tonight!" Sirius laughed causing Remus and James to laugh.

"No you don't they might be going somewhere else after meeting up, you don't know" Lily admonished shaking her head at the guys, but seeing Sirius about to open his mouth she quickly added. "But it doesn't matter as it is their business not ours, I'm going to bath the kids and put them to bed you guys tidy the table and the kitchen for me now" Lily ordered as she took a hold of each of Harry's and Rose's hands and lead them out the room.

"Damn those pregnancy hormones are really playing havoc with her" Sirius muttered causing James to hit him in the arm.

"Dude, shut up and let get this sorted out or you will see one of Lil's hormonal swings" James laughed as he levitated all the dishes with one wave of his wand before following behind with Sirius and Remus.

HOKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKS 

20 Minutes Later

James, Sirius and Remus sat in the front room listening to the wireless listening to the Quiditch scores whilst drinking Butterbear, which was how Lily found them when she came back down after putting Harry and Rose down.

"Ok, Harry and Rose are in bed, they are waiting their goodnight kisses" Lily sighed as she sat next to James and looked at him.

"Ok" James replied dropping a quick soft kiss on Lily's lips before he stood up. "I will be right back down"

"Ok mate" Sirius smiled looking at James. "Give them a kiss from me"

"I wont be down here" Lily answered standing up after seeing a worried look on James face she added. "I'm feeling tired that's all" Lily smiled reassuringly at James as she kissed his cheek before he walked to the door. "I'm just getting a glass of water, then I'm heading up, so I will see you two in the morning" Lily smiled as she kissed Sirius and Reus's cheeks.

"Night Lily" Remus smiled as he hugged his friend.

"Night Lil's" Sirius laughed. "So rugrats take that much out of you, I'm so glad I don't have any"

"You say that now, but you wait until you meet the right woman you will then change your tune" Lily laughed looking straight at Sirius and watching him shake his head no. "Alright I'm going now, try and keep it down guys, Night"

"Night" Remus and Sirius chorused together.

HPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKSHPKS

Upstairs

James had just walked into Harry's room to see Harry looking at him from his bed, James walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Ok bud, time for sleep ok? Tomorrow after Kate wakes up we will do something alright?" James asked as he kissed Harry's head.

"Yea, cool daddy" Harry laughed as he turned over and snuggled in to his pillow.

"Night son" James whispered as he leant forward and kissed Harry's head again sighing.

"Night dad" Harry whispered as he closed his eyes.

James waited till Harry's breathing levelled out before he got up and left the room just as he was closing Harry's door Lily appeared at the top of the stairs holding a glass.

"Hi" Lily whispered smiling at James. "You heading back downstairs" Lily asked as James wrapped his arms around her.

"In a bit I'm just going to say goodnight to Rose" James smiled as he kissed Lily slowly. "Then I'm going to check on Kate" James smiled as he released Lily. "Night babe, I will see you when I come to bed"

"ok, baby!" Lily smiled as she walked to the set of stairs that lead up to the 3rd and 4th floors of the house. "Oh huni, I will check on Kate" Lily smiled as her husband blew her a kiss.

"Ok huni, see you in a little while" James smiled as he went into Rose's room. As James slowly closed the door he took in his three year old daughter who was curled into her blankets, James smiled as he sat on the side of Rose's bed and kissed her forehead. "Night baby girl" James smiled as he stroked her hair, before getting up and walking out her room quietly closing the door behind him as went to head back downstairs he noticed Lily sitting on the stairs leading to the upper floors.

"Hey" James whispered walking over to her as James reached her Lily held her hand out for james to pull her up. "I thought you was heading up to bed?" James asked as he slide his hands around her waist and pulling her as close as possible with the baby bump.

"Well you see I was but then I realised that both me and the baby didn't get our proper goodnights" Lily smiled looking at her husband.

"Oh, how silly of me" James whispered as he passionately kissed Lily, as James released Lily's lips he smirked. "Better?"

"Yea much" Lily smiled as she pulled her fingers through her husbands unruly hair, as James knelt on the floor pulling Lily's top over her belly.

"Night bump, daddy loves you" James whispered before kissing her bump and smiling when he got a poke in the nose from the baby, James quickly stopped smiling when he heard Lily sniff. "Baby what's wrong?" James asked frantically looking in his wife's eyes to see tears streaming down them. "Lil's?"

"Its just, do you sometimes regret starting a family and getting married so young? You cant go out drinking all the time with Remus and Sirius because of the kids" Lily cried scared that James resented the fact that at his young age having 3 children.

"Lil's baby look at me?" James asked as he raised Lily's head to look at him. "Firstly no! I have and never will regret marrying you or Harry and Rose. I defiantly don't regret you or our kids" James stated staring Lily straight in the eye. "Lil's you and our family excluding Petunia, Vernon and Dudley" James cringed making Lily laugh as she swatted him on the arm. "You are my life Lil's, you, Harry, Rose, The baby, Mum and Kate, I love you all so much and yea I sometimes wish I could go out more with Sirius and Remus, nut in the end spending more time with my family is better than going out and getting drunk" james smiled as he slowly wiped Lily's tears away before kissing her. "If anything I feel sorry for Remus and Sirius because the way they are going they are never going to have what we have" James finished smiling at Lily.

"I love you so much James" Lily cried hugging James as tight to her as possible.

"I love you more" James punctuated with a kiss. "Now go and get some sleep" James parted with a final kiss.

"Ok, night babe" Lily smiled as she turned and started to waddle up the stairs holding her bump causing James to smile.

"Night Lil's" James called after her before turning and making his way back downstairs to rejoin Sirius and Remus. "So what's been happening whilst I have been gone, give me the scores" James laughed as he sat down with his friends.

All three sat listening to the Quiditch scores until the end of the broadcast when they all decided to retire to bed. On his way up to his room, on the fourth floor, James poked his head in on all three kids to make sure they was all ok, before going up to his room to find Lily sound asleep. James smiled as he looked at Lily sleeping peacefully on her side as it was the only position she was comfortable in James slowly got changed for bed before sliding in with her and spooning her resting his hands on their bump, before kissing her neck and whispering. "Night Love"


End file.
